Among Gods
by Traidy
Summary: Are the Humans gods? Are the gods even gods? Or are they ruled by human emotion. The Knights, and Cephiro are caught in the cross fires of the immortals. Loves clash and peace is forsaken. Can they restore the universe before it crumbles?
1. Chapter 1

"Long ago, in a time greatly different from our own,

**AN: This is revised and edited. I added some passages and corrected mistakes.**

"_Long ago, in a time greatly different from our own,_

_A babe's cry sounded from the heavens._

_A hoarse and screeching cry that made the sky shed tears for three days and nights._

_The boy grew quickly, spunky and spurn. His mind greatly expanding, so much did he learn. Five years of age in barely six months, when the heavens shook once more with a large fuss._

_From across the world, did a babe newly shine. Eyes and hair of coal, a gift truly divine. Growing much like the lad, but raised in separate course. Their destinies stood in stone, before they were ever born. Enemies at skin, but kin alike in heart._

_These two who knew each so well, have grow together from the age of innocence to the age they fell. _

_The flesh bound caught amidst this havoc, have choice but to play,_

_You now know the beginning,_

_Let's let the story as it may."_

A man that looked about mid twenties paced back and fourth through a large marble floored room. His blonde and red hair frayed from its tail, the tips reaching his lower back. His strong jaw was set in irritation, his brow knit in frustration; he lost all thought and patience. Throwing his hands to the air he couldn't help shouting his anger.

"How dare she defy me! If I did not love her so I would strike her where she stands. She holds to much power over me! That wretched creature, she is worse then the twins!"

His voice echoed of the walls of the entire palace, creating a bellowing sound. Just as the man closed his eyes in order to calm himself, there was a confident knock at the grand oak doors, craved in it was the faces of the previous lords, his father being one of them. The recipients walked in without being let in and settled down on a forest green settee'. At first glance, you would have thought there was a trick of the eye, for there stood two tall, dark purple haired boys, about the age of 17 and 18. The only difference was that one of the boys' had kept his hair short and cropped to his head; the other had it down to about mid back. You could tell the long haired one was the more feminine of the two as his body was curvier. The short haired one took a seat and pulled his twin on to his lap, and started braiding his hair.

"Ollie, could you _try_ to keep it down? Any louder and the walls are sure to crack." The long haired one stated, while giving a rather deadpan look to the still pacing man. He was answer with a sharp rebuke and warning of the eyes, telling him to watch his place. His mouth snapped closed.

"My liege, what is it this time? Have the flesh bound started sacrificing lives again? Perhaps the children have started to toy with the flesh bound?" The short haired one asked, meeting the eyes of his lord while his deft fingers still twist and turned his brother's hair.

"No, none of that. The children are fine, as of now at least. That wretched woman has disobeyed my direct commands! Again." The last of it coming out as a harsh whisper, him sharply turning his head to the side. Oblivious of what his lord was muttering and sputtering about, the long haired twin gazed around. Something was missing, something important. Something that was always seated on the lounge by the window, with a book in hand, and a sleeping child on lap. She would have normally calmed her husband so as not to wake the child, but she stood no closer then the flesh world below. Raising an eyebrow, he called out to his brother who had stood to console their lord.

"Felix, where is Lady Tristis? Is she with the children, Ollie?" The twin named Felix, turned briskly to his long haired brother and gave him a warning look, telling him he was pressing his luck. Regarding the look Felix was giving him he backed off; he was pushing his already tempered lord. Where was Tristis to calm his lord? Normally she would be right at his shoulder, with her soft touches, and invisible words.

"Have you been listening to a bloody thing I've said!? She has gone against all my orders and has returned to the mortal realm!" Their lord (dubbed Ollie) turned on his toe and threw a closed fist at a marble pillar behind him, landing a solid punch and leaving a rather large crater.

"My liege, she will be back later. You of all people should know that she feels the need to associate with the mortals, as a way to understand them. She has always returned, whether fetched or not." He tried not to sound like a know it all.

'Devia, my love, mistress is missing.'

Felix transmitted his thoughts telepathically to Devia. Their Lord opted to drape himself across a thick dark color wood chair, his tunic billowing out in a gust of wind.

'How?' Devia couldn't fathom the answer. He beckoned his brother with open arms, urging him to come, with little nudges of the mind. The elder teen gave in, and returned the intimate embrace. While brushing back some loose strands of the violet hair, Felix replied.

'Nobody knows how, only just that she left herself, and with the youngest of the children. No one is quite sure where she is.' Devia's eyes grew open for about a fraction of a second before he deadpanned his face once more. Turning to look at their lord, he studied him closely.

His red and blonde hair had unwillingly escaped the satin tie it had been in, and hung about his clearly defined face. A well defined jaw, sharp nose, and cold eyes, the color of a pale red rose. He had long legs, and large hands, but not proportionally off. His entire body was well muscled, but extremely lean. He stood at the height of 6'1. Had his lord not already been married and with children, and he himself without his twin, he would have defiantly pursued at all cost.

He was hard and cold, difficult to break, or persuade. He wasn't harsh to his subjects, but he could be at times. He thought being loud and dominant was the way to be, in, ALL, aspects of his life. He hated being outside, reading, music, and anything really for pleasure and play. Except maybe one thing, you don't just magically obtain seven children out of no where.

Their, (well, she asked them not to call her by it, which was fine by him, but Felix did everything in honors), Lady was a complete opposite. Coming in at 5'4, weighing in at under 120 pounds, she had soft features and willowy limbs. A mirage of her lithe form sauntered into the room, and ran her long fingers over her husband's shoulders and out stretched arm, then curled up on the window ledge lounge. The ledge was wide and long enough to be considered a bed. The cushion was a pattern of stars, suns, and moons. To complete the entire setup was a star, crescent moon, and sun pillow. A small stuffed sparkly green dragon toy was leaned up against the window, the imprint of a small body still in the folds of the green throw that was spread out. Devia watched the scene play out, though his lord and lover remained oblivious. Her dark hair blew past her shoulders in an invisible wind; she turned her head as she settled on the couch, a small brown book in one hand and a quill in another. Her dark, almost black eyes searched his out, giving him a smile. Suddenly getting up, he went to one of the book shelves, retrieving a small brown leather bound journal.

Flipping through the pages until he got to where the leather strip had been holding a place, his teal eyes searched through what he was reading. It all seemed so trivial, news of the day, daily recordings, notes of what the children had done or said, comments on state of the manor. Sitting himself back down on the floor, he didn't notice the two sets of eyes suspiciously watching him, taking in his every movement. They knew he had caught on to something. Brows furrowed, he snapped the book close, rose to his feet, strode across to where the woman still sat, and planted himself across from her. She barely gave him a glance before returning to her writing. He studied her face, with its average sized nose, thin pink lips, and soft but high cheek bones. Nothing gave away what she was planning. He studied her for another long minute when there was a cluttering of pats behind the main doors. Devia and the woman (who by the way looked about 17 or 18 years old.) looked to the door, through the two men staring at them, and with a great heave the doors opened with a click.

A small shock of black, red, and blonde hair came into view, then the rest of the body. The boy stood at 2 feet 5 inches, his eyes clearly taking after his mother, were a coal black. Running, he went across the room, (through his father did the apparition run) to his mother, who picked him up and placed him on her lap. He was dressed in a plain orange tunic, and breeches, his ear length hair recklessly messy. He crawled forward, and fumbled with the sash holding his mother's tunic closed. Whining when his chubby fingers couldn't undo the knot, he tugged at the front folds. Twisting the feather in her fingers so as not to get any ink on her tunic, she undid the sash, her eyes never leaving the page she was on. As soon as the fabric came loose the babe latched onto her breast, eagerly drinking up the life giving milk. His eyes rocked closed, and his breathing slowed, his body relaxing and getting ready to rest.

The image playing right before his very eyes seemed so real, the soft suckling sounds from the babe, the scratch of the pen, an occasional page turn. Another whimper was emitted from the throat of the child, and the hollow sounds of suction. After feeding, the child curled against the bare skin of his mother, and fell asleep. A few minutes later, the woman set her book and pen down on the table nest to them, picked the child up, placed him at her side with the little stuffed green dragon, and fixed her tunic. Picking up her book again, she looked up to meet his eyes; a cunning smile graced her lips. Devia's eyes widened, the pieces in his mind slowly clicking in place, though a few spots were blank.

Flipping through the book, he tried mimicking the page she was on, he then turned the book so that the pages faced her, the cover facing him. He gave her a quizzical look, asking her what she was thinking with his eyes.

"Devia?" A hesitant voice called, pale fingers were placed on his forearm, but he didn't feel them, and the voice sounded distant.

"Devia, what do you…"

"Leave him Felix, let the vision play through." Oliver interrupted.

The short haired twin was in his liege's face a spilt second later, his normally pale violet eyes glowing teal.

"How dare you! You know what happens if he strains himself too much! Last time he didn't wake for over a year! And that was because of you! Only Lady Tristis could awaken him and she is not available as of now, probably another cause of yours!" Before Felix could make a second thought, his lanky frame was slammed into the nearest book shelf, a light, but muscled body pressed against him. He soon realized he couldn't breathe, a large hand with long slender fingers was wrapped around his throat, constricting the air passage.

"How dare you! I would've never guessed that you of all people would forget your place. You and your brother are mine to command, and if you ever bring Tristis into this again I will kill you both without a second thought! You are in no place to criticize me! You have always been with your love, and he will never leave! It is not my fault mine chooses to flee me, and you've no idea what it's like living without her!" All of this was said in a harsh whisper.

Oliver was furious; a vein had extended out of the skin running from the right temple, over the bridge of the nose, over the cheek bone, down past the ear lobe, and directly under the jaw line

All of this passed without notice to the two in the window lounge.

Slowly she reached out, her fingers brushing with his, causing a chill down his spine, and turned a few pages. With her index finger she poked the section where she was at.

A loud thunk made him tear his gaze from the dark haired women and child. Speaking of which, the child had woke with a spook and cried out, drawing the women's attention. He struggled, trying to keep his eyes on the scene, but his sense of security told him to be aware of his surroundings.

Training for the last three years had done that too him.

The sight that beheld him was a shock.

His brother in the dangerous and deadly grip of his majesty, fighting for air as he was spat and hissed at.

"Felix!" he cried out, losing his grip on the book, it hit the empty lounge with a thunk. What he didn't notice was the pages flipping back and fourth madly of their own doing, several turning at once. Oliver let go of Felix quickly and hurried over to the seizuring book. Devia ran to his twin as he sunk to the ground, desperately trying to gain lost breath. They embraced, looking to their lord as his eyes flew across the page. A shocked, angry, and all together fallen emotion twisted his handsome face; his index finger on the left hand going to his lips like it always did when he was concentrating. Dropping the brown book, he flew out of the room, his robes billowing out behind him as he strode to some unknown destination.

Devia crawled over to the book, and back to his lover, curling up in the nape of his arm as he read what Tristis had left behind.

_Oliver, _

_If Devia is as good as I believe him to be, and you have found this, then you are too late. Thao and I are gone. The children already know I am to go, and have been explained to the best that they can comprehend. Please, do not take your anger out on any one but I. Felix and Devia especially not. They have been more then loyal subjects, but your closest friends. I could not leave Thao as he still depends on me for milk and love. He is far too young to be left motherless as of his age now. If you are wondering where we are, I shall tell you. We are among the mortals; we will live as them, for as long as the incarnations last. You are now questioning why I tell you this, why I do not hide my destination. You can not stop me, I've already given in our immortality, we are going to live as them. This is merely for study; we shall be back during your reign. I know I can't stop you from watching over us, but I must ask a favor, do not interfere with our mortal destinies. No helping out here and there. I already know that you have informed the council that I have gone missing, and they will post word in every deities territory, and soon the human seers will catch ash of the spreading fire. I can only hope they will not recognize us. With all my love, and more. Treat everyone well, I shall see you soon. _

_Devia – Felix,_

_To which ever of you is reading this, Do not take anything cruel he says to heart. With all my love, have fun you too, don't do anything I wouldn't. (which wouldn't be much….)_

_ Signed,_

_ Tristis _

OoOoOoOoO

'Some where,

Within those stone cold walls, lies my bride, my enemy, my love. Spite her in the name of the gods, and damn she for flesh will wither way.'

Oliver paced too and fro, eyes never leaving the large round glass table. In it reflected a castle, with three large towers. The dark hair of Tristis swayed behind her as she walked up to the main doors. Thao was set on her hip, head resting on her shoulder. His messy hair was wind blown, and his cheeks lightly chapped. They were intercepted by two rather large guards with swords. They exchanged words, the guards not looking too sure, but she was then escorted inside by a third man. He would have her fetched at once.

OoOoOoOoO

Clef sat at the head of the table with Umi to his left, Lantis to his right, and Hikaru next to him. Ascot sat next to Umi, Ferio at the other head, Fuu to his left. Caldina, Presea, and Larfarga all sat to his right. Sections of groups were holding their own conversations, each chatting easily and enjoying the food they dined on. It was early in the morning and much work had to be done. A tingle of warning tickled him at the back of Clef's mind. It was familiar but had not been felt in some time. It grew larger and larger till the air pressure around him had increased ten fold. It seemed as though the very life of the air was being drawn and things seemed to look sharp and less soft in contrast.

"Hikaru!" Just as he called out to the young woman, she slouched in her seat, holding her hand over her chest, curling in on herself.

"Hikaru!" Lantis was beside her in an instant, with Clef and her friends close. An undeniable instinct told Umi and Fuu to look outside. The large colorful flowers in the gardens began to wilt, trees bent over in decay, and the grass slowly disappeared. The sky even seemed to go a shade duller.

"Clef? What's going on?" Umi backed over to him grabbing his sleeve.

She was ignored. Clef was busy instructing Lantis to take Hikaru to her room and give the pained girl a tonic. He promptly handed Lantis a small diamond shaped vial, sending him on his way. A guard then came in with news that other ally countries were trying to contact them.

"Everyone, please return to your rooms, I will summon you all when I have this figured out. Please do not panic." Clef ordered them, turning on his heel, and vanishing out a door way. Umi and Fuu trotted off to Hikaru's room. They and Eagle of Autozam, were half way there when Eagle noted a woman walking in the now barren courtyard. Eagle and Umi went to the window, intending to tell the woman to return to her room when they saw something that astonished them, well, two things really. A small child ran up to her holding a bouquet of dead flowers. The child looked on the verge of tears, the woman tried to console him. She then did something not physically possible. Placing her pale fingers on the wilted flowers she smiled. The flowers soon returned to full bloom, bright as could be. The child was ecstatic. Taking the boy's small pudgy hand, she led him away. The resurrected flowers dropped from the boy's hand and slowly decayed once more. Eagle, Umi, and Fuu watched in shear awe. The woman and child disappeared out of sight with a short gaze toward the trio. Fire burned a warmth in her eyes. The burning coiled in each other their stomachs, embedding them with a sense of humbleness. Turning back to their main destination, Umi told herself she would ask of the woman to Clef later on.

OoOoOoOoO

AN

Ok, in case you haven't figured it out.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Names:

Oliver (Ollie) – The lord

Tristis (Tris) – The Lady

Devia – The younger, long haired twin

Felix – The older, short haired twin.

Thao – The youngest child.


	2. Chapter 2

Among Gods

**AN: This is revised and edited. 08/05/08**

Among Gods

Chapter 2

Seeing Felix sprawled out on the bed gave him giddy butterflies in the pit of his stomach. Fluttering over to the edge of the bed he crawled under the cover and Felix's arm, burrowing into the elder man's warm, slow moving chest. Felix turned onto his side and curled around him.

"His majesty is in the most sour of moods. I detest when she does these things, we're always the brunt of the anger. If he lays another finger on you I swear I shall…"

He paused, his eyes squeezing shut to block off the thoughts. Devia wanted to hear more, he liked when his brother talked like this.

Quietly he urged him on.

"Do what? What would you do?" A smirk cracked his soft features as his brother's face scrunched up in detest, but he answered all the same, almost as if he was unable to resist.

"I will kill him, if he touches you again, I will kill him, and anyone else. Anyone else who dares touch you, I will kill." Groaning, Felix buried his face into Devia's neck. He knew his brother hated admitting these feelings, but they invigorated him. With a quiet whisper into his twin's ear, and a kiss to his slender neck, he started to drift off to sleep.

"Love you."

OoOoOoOoO

Hikaru slept peacefully for the time, Lantis a large dog at her side. He had nearly bitten Umi's head off when she had gotten too loud. She had decided to retire to Clef's study.

Knocking softly, she peeked her head in.

"Clef? Can I take shelter in here? Lantis is being me…..eeaan" Standing looking out the far windows stood a medium height, doll looking girl, no older then herself. Her dark hair fell in long soft curls down her back, her distant eyes were so deep she knew if she stared too long she would start to drool. To save herself from humiliation in front of this stranger, she turned to see her husband at his desk, mulling over some papers. His black outer robe lay draped over the back of his chair, his staff next to it. Slowly walking over to him, she felt eyes on her back. Turning to where the girl stood, she found her to still be facing the window, her stance never changed. Keeping an eye on the woman, Umi continued to Clef's desk, sidling to a sit on the edge. Clef gifted her with a tiny glance and smile before returning to his work. For a while no one spoke, then out of no where.

"Mama, Where is F'lix? And Daivia? And Luna, and Soleil, and Eclipse? Where's papa?" The babyish voice appeared out of no where, Umi nearly cleared the desk, had Cleft not grabbed her arm, she just might have. Though he did not look as startled as she, he still looked as if he had not been expecting the noise.

The woman gave both of them an apologetic look.

"Patience is a virtue learned, not given. Child, have you no manners? Master Clef was kind enough to let us in; you should have held your questions until we were alone." As the woman chastised the boy, Umi got a better look at the two.

The woman was very doll faced, high and soft cheek bones, rosy thin lips, thin dark eyebrows, dark eyes, and pale skin. She had long fingers, and the outfit she worn put her in the feudal era. A dark red kimono with a black dragon embroidered at the bottom, its head coming to a rest on her hip. The half sleeves billowed out to a steep bell at her elbows, the back of the outfit dragged on the floor, going to about a foot behind her. She looked impossibly thin, but not unhealthy, for her cheeks were full, and tinted a light pink. She looked like a goddess, come to greet the people at temple, who worshipped her so loyally.

The boy was so adorably gorgeous that she wanted to take him away and steal him as her own. She blushed at the idea, but continued to look him over. He was not unkempt like most boys his age would be. His multicolored hair, (Which confused and awed her. How could one person have so many different colors of hair?) was neatly cut just above his ears, and feathered, so that it was in fluffy layers. His dark eyes regarded his mother coolly. She edged closer to Clef, reaching for his hand (and only coming up with folds of robe. She received a worried and concerned look from her husband) when she noticed that they were not the eyes of a young child. They were wise, and intelligent. His outfit seemed so random, it looked coordinated. Black breeches covered him down to the knees; a plain red tunic topped the outfit off, along with a pair of leather shoes. His skin was the offset colored of white, like a pearl, but in the sun-shine it shone a tan color. The woman spoke words to him, but she could not hear them. Clef cleared his throat and the trance was broken. Shaking her head she turned her eyes to Clef. His left eyebrow was raised as he stared at her.

'Guess he noticed 'miss stare a lot' too.'

Getting up she decided her course of action. Walking up to the crouched woman, she bent down.

"Hello? I'm Umi. What is your name?" The boy's eyes immediately reverted to hers. It took all of her will not to flinch. By the frown at her back; she knew her husband had seen through the façade. The boy gave her a frown, and stood in front of his mother, hands on hips, brows furrowed. Try as she might, she couldn't hold it in. She started laughing, her stomach clenched and tears came to her eyes. This boy was just too cute. Another clearing of a throat told her Clef was standing next to her. Before long, she realized she wasn't the only one laughing. Sitting up, she came face to face with a rather disgruntled boy whining at his mother for her to stop laughing, that is wasn't funny. The girl had a hand held over her nose and mouth, and was shaking in silent fits of laughter.

"Thao, you have got to stop being so cute. You'll be the death of me." At this the boy started to cry. Try as they might, the two women couldn't keep it in. Umi how ever tried to by polite and turned into Clef's cloak. The girl just out right laughed, then took the boy into her arms, patted him on the back, gave him a kiss on the forehead, and told him she was joking with him. He quieted down, but still sniffled some. The woman looked up.

"Hello, my name is Trist; you must be Umi, the water knight, no? It is a pleasure to have finally met you. This is Thao, my son. As you might have seen, he puts up quite the show." Trist daintily gave her hand, and Umi took it pleasantly, noting that the skin was as soft as it looked. After retrieving her hand, Clef ushered the two from the floor, and into chairs. Thao clung to his mother with a thumb in his mouth. His mother gave him a heavy look the minute the boy putting the appendage into his mouth but let him be.

"If you don't mind me asking I have a few questions." Umi asked. Trist gave a gentle smile ad nodded.

"Ask away."

OoOoOoOoO

'Where did Umi go running off too?' Eagle stalked the halls, he felt for the woman after his friend had snapped at her. She had run off so fast, he hadn't gotten to apologize for the man.

'Where was the one place she would be when seeking comfort...duh…Clef.' He took a sharp turn left and jogged down the hall towards Clef's study.

Reaching the door, he just walked right in with out knocking. That sometimes could be a dangerous thing, but he knew nothing of such nature would be going on as of now. Instead he abruptly stopped, and stared. The woman and child from before sat in an armchair before Umi. Instantly he went into defense. His guard was up, and he glanced about the room tensely. Despite his instincts, his eyes were still drawn to the woman in the chair. His eyes couldn't scan her over fast enough, seeming to stumble over ever minute detail. His breath was held captive in his throat and he found it hard to swallow. His heart rate must have doubled as he stood there are examined the woman and child. He snapped himself back to reality with a pinch to his outer wrist. Umi smiled at him, the woman gave him a curious stare. He relaxed when he saw Clef reclining in his chair at his desk. If Clef was relaxed, he could be too. Clef would never let Umi come to harm, Eagle sometimes feared Clef would protect Umi over Cephiro.

"Eagle, this is Trist and Thao. Trist, Thao, this is Eagle." The dark haired woman gave him an odd look. "Of Autozam?" He grinned, nodding his head. The pride that this woman knew of him raised his spirits immensely. She graced him with a smile that made his heart flutter. "Come sit, Umi was just asking me some questions." She offered the seat next to her, her son climbing onto her lap. The young boy gave him a dirty look and stuck out his tongue.

"Where are you from? You don't seem to have an accent." Umi gave her a quizzical look, Clef's eyebrow raised, Eagle just looked perplexed at Umi's question. The woman's brow furrowed, and a troubled look came to her delicate features.

"I can't answer that. I'm sorry; I may not be able to answer a lot of your questions. I'm forbidden for the time being. If you will excuse us, it is almost time for Thao's nap." Standing, Trist looked towards Clef, who in turn rose.

"Do you remember where your room is? Or shall I take you there?" The way he stood when she stood, and the way he talked, it was as if he was acting a servant to her. "If you would be so kind, I've grown forgetful over time." The two left, leaving a very disgruntled and confused Water Knight, and himself. Umi looked about to burst. "How dare she! Acting in such a way, Clef should make her leave. And that brat of a child! So rude." Eagle couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of the situation.

"I feel the need to remind you of a little girl I once knew, who was always use to getting her way, and seemed quite spoiled. She turned out fine." Umi stuck her nose into the air.

"Yes, but that woman coddles him far too much."

"How do know that? You've hardly met the girl, and it must be difficult. Could you imagine yourself with a three year old at your age? If we assume that she is the same age as you are now, then that would mean she was made a mother very young. About the age you first came to Cephiro." Getting up to leave, he paused at the door. "Do not judge her before you've gotten to know her Umi, she could be the total opposite of what you think." He left her with that, and slipped out of the study, heading towards Hikaru's room.

OoOoOoOoO

Oliver paced back and fourth before a large table, too restless to sit still for long. Before long a man and a woman strode in, their capes billowing out as they rushed forward. Bowing their heads, the looked to their father for their quest.

"You are to fetch your mother, by force if need be." The two bowed again and turned to leave. Just as they reached the door, their father called out to them again.

"Azsaruu, bring the young one too." The man nodded, his blonde hair casting shadows over his pale eyes.

"Yes father, we will do our best. Come Azelea, we leave within the hour."

OoOoOoOoO

The table was oddly quiet, everyone too curious or embarrassed in Hikaru's case, to talk. Lantis how ever was trying to find out why his sprite wouldn't look anyone in the face, and why she was turning pink. He thought that it might have been exertion from early, perhaps she was still weak. Being the ever oblivious one, Caldina broke the awkward silence.

"Why are we all bein' so quiet?" She looked from face to face. Setting her hand on Umi's shoulder, the girl jumped.

"What! I know, don't be judgmental, I get it, stop pestering!" At her little outburst, everyone stared at her funny.

"Feeling a little guilty about something? Care to share?" Ferio questioned a wide grin on his face. Umi shot him a dark look and ducked her head down to hide the blush.

"It's nothing." Eagle just chuckled, receiving a darker look then the one given to Ferio.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it! I swear! It was an accident, I should have knocked first!" Hikaru's sudden outburst made a few people jump, and even more confused looks turn her way. Her face was the color of her hair, and she had her head bowed.

Trist just giggled.

"Don't worry about it; you just surprised me was all. I'm use to people just randomly walking in, my husband has guest over frequently. I'm not so self-conscious about it anymore." Trist was met with even more confused looks. She just waved her hand, dismissing the subject. Changing the subject to save the Knight some dignity she asked

"So Knights, what is it like to live one two worlds? I would love to see earth." All three Knights brightened considerably to be able to talk about some thing they knew about.

Fuu was the first to respond.

"It is really a sight to see. Although earth doesn't have magic and monsters, it has many technologies, and it is advancing them every day."

"In fact, we were planning on going back tonight to see our families. I sorely miss my brothers."

There was a loud knock, and outburst just after Hikaru piped up.

"Hey what was that for?" Umi looked slightly frazzled while rubbing a large lump on her head. Clef gave her a sour look while retrieving his staff. He had a slightly annoyed and worried look set in his lavender eyes.

"When were you planning on telling us you were leaving?" The two starred off, on the verge of arguing with each other.

"Oh there they go again." Ferio complained.

"And when he means "us", he really meant him. I for one knew they were going. So that doesn't apply to me." A loud slam of hands on the table stunted all conversation. Tristis had abruptly stood, eyes wide, the pupils were covered in a white glaze, whiting out the color in her eyes. Her eyes flickered side to side as if following pictures slide by. Everyone had switched to defense, their instincts keeping them on their toes. In a quiet whisper all she said was,

"I'm sorry. I have made it unsafe for all of you. I must leave now." She got up and in what should have been one small step, she was a blur, and out the doors, Clef close on her heels. The rest of the parade was up and into the hall in an instant.

OoOoOoOoO

"I must leave it once, I've put you all in harms way." Tristis rushed down the halls, only to stop, look hesitant, and take a different route.

"Mama!" Thao stood in the middle of a hall, visibly shaking. She scooped him up in her arms, and started down the hall, looking for the way out.

"Tristis, you need to tell me what is wrong. If it is a danger to anyone in this palace or country I need to know." Suddenly she just stopped, her shoulders dropping.

"I'm too late." Umi stepped up to her, a small hand on her shoulder. Anyone who had a sword had it drawn.

"Tristis, tell us, what is wrong? Who are you running from?" she just stood still, Thao whimpering and shaking in her arms.

"She's running away from you. She thought she could get away fast enough, she probably could have had she not been so wrapped in your petty conversing.

You're getting old mother, perhaps you should just return home, and stay where you are needed. You should stop this nonsense at once. You make a mockery of us and father every time you do this." A blonde haired man stood at the end of the hall, his pale eyes set in steel. He had darker skin then she, but not by much. As she set Thao down, his eyes flickered to the boy who trembled under the man's gaze.

"So this is the youngest. Hello brother, I'm not sure we've met before."

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Clef's voice sounded over the mayhem. The man laughed coldly.

"I'm hurt mother, you haven't told them about us…"

"Where is your sister? You two are never parted, is she still so shy as to hide in the shadows? The girl never had any backbone." At this the man visibly tensed, anger radiating off of him in sheets.

"Never talk about her that way!"

"Azsaruu, where is Azelea? You dare leave her alone? Or have you gotten sick of her too?" She yelled, the loudness echoing off the walls.

"You will pay!"

OoOoOoOoO

Ok, I've been thinking non stop about this fic, so I had to write another chapter.

Ok, so far I'll give you names and ages.

Devia- 17

Felix- 18

Tristis- 17

Oliver- 22

Thao- 1 1/2 months (His body ages a year every half a month. So he's about 3, hence the reason she still breastfeeds him)

Azsaruu- unkown

Azelea- unknown

Eclipse- unknown

Luna- unknown

Solei- unknown

Umi- 17

Hikaru- 17

Fuu- 17

Also, if you're wondering what Hikaru walked in on, it was Tristis feeding Thao.

Also, this wont be a longer fic. Only a few chapters.

Review!

Ta-ta for now!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: holy flying cows, just rereading the last two chapters I caught an insane amount of mistakes, so I will be revising those chapters this week

**AN: This has been revised and edited. 09/05/08**

OoOoOoOoO

"_Where is your sister? You two are never parted, is she still shy as to hide in the shadows? That girl never had any backbone." At this the man visibly tensed, anger radiating off of him in sheets._

"_Never talk about her that way!"_

"_Azsaruu, where is Azelea? You dare leave her alone? Or have you gotten sick of her too?" Trist yelled, the loudness echoing off the walls._

"_You will pay!"_

It came as a shock. He wielded a sword from nowhere, as black as a crow, charging toward Tris at a great speed. The woman just looked indifferent, pushing Thao further behind her. Everything moved in slow motion to the knights. The enemy's sword was just centimeters from Trist, and they lurched forward in an attempt to defend her. In a flash of white, the knights were being held back by members of their party. Umi and Hikaru fought blindly, just wanting to help the girl, Fuu took the time to service their surroundings.

"Hikaru, Umi stop struggling. Look." The two stubborn knights continued to struggle but followed their fellow knight's out stretched arm. The man who had intent on attacking the woman, lay face down on the floor a good forty feet away. A blood smear about the width of his body stood as proof of where he had landed and slide after the attack. Shakily standing, the man held his side delicately, obviously severely wounded.

"I'm quite shocked mother, that you would hurt me so." Indeed a hurt and surprised look stood behind the pain in the man's eyes.

"You deserve all that you get Azsaruu. To attack your mother is one thing, to do it so viciously is another. Tell me, has Oliver sent you?" Azsaruu grimaced, finally choosing to sit on the ground, his wound too much to stand. Grinning up at Tristis he responded

"I see you have not grown weak in the years, I was foolish to underestimate you." Trist hummed a grunt.

"Yes, father sent us to fetch you." The man clenched his jaw in a surge of pain, a red puddle formed were he lay. Tristis took a step towards him, her footfalls soundless. Clef grabbed her elbow before she could move any further. At the same time a circular shadow formed next to Azsaruu's side, slowly taking the form of a girl. Blond hair, pale red eyes, and bronzy skin; the complete twin to Azsaruu. The girl cooed over her brother, her shaking fingers reaching for the wound. Tristis took another step forward.

"Azelea, don't. You'll only make it worse." The girl looked up, hate rolling deep in her irises. Drawing her sword she readied herself for a charge at her mother.

OoOoOoOoO

Oliver paced, it seemed to him he did that a lot lately. His head throbbed terribly, and his breathing was quite erratic. There was a knock on the door, it shattered the pounding silence.

"Come in." His anger rolled and tossed, his worry the white caps on the waves.

"My liege, I beg your pardon, but Prince Zephyr is here, and wishes for an audience with you." A nodded was all the guest needed to enter, graceful and strong, he looked to be gliding along. His arms lay hidden in his charcoal colored robe, folded in front of him, and he only offered Oliver a slight bow of the head.

"So you have gotten wind of this have you?" Oliver scanned his eldest son over. The twenty year old looked every part of the god he was. His black and red highlighted hair was considerably shorter from five years ago, and was held up in a high sloppy ponytail. Strands of hair fell into his eyes. He took greatly after his mother, with coal for eyes, and porcelain white skin. His features were soft, with a strong jaw line, and high cheekbones. Zephyr just nodded again, no display of emotion once. Oliver regarded him coolly.

"Has Luna come with you?" He had not seen his youngest daughter since she was six years old. Another nod.

"She is off to find Eclipse and Soleil. I take it you didn't let them run off have you?" His voice was quiet, and soft on the ears. It was a sound that would never become grating over time, more like a sound that the body urged for. Oliver turned away sharply.

"You wished to speak to me; I can only guess it would be about your mother. Go ahead, I'm waiting." Oliver now remembered why Zephyr had gone at the tender age of fifteen. The boy was incredibly smart. Too smart for such a young (at the time) age, and his precise words cut straight to the heart, and he was sorely blunt too.

"Sending Azsaruu was unwise. He can not control his anger, and will make many mistakes. Azelea is sure to step in, and she is not the greatest of warriors either. You are also not thinking straight, blinded by your own possessiveness. Mother can not return to this realm. I take it you didn't read the entirety of her passage?" A brown leather bound book appeared in his hands.

It did not surprise him to see the man rivaled him in strength or magic. Zephyr was a force to be reckoned and would be the only on to withstand Oliver while inflicting some type of damage. The man could easily dethrone his father should he choose too.

"What's your point Zeph?" Oliver began to pace, the return of his son had momentarily covered his anger; it was returning full force.

"Mother has given in her immortality, as well as the young one's. If you return them to here while they are still flesh bound, they will both die."

OoOoOoOoO

Azelea took a sprint forward, and everyone readied for another fight, but it never came. The girl had sprinted right onto the smeared blood, and lost her footing. She then took a tumble to the floor, landing hard on her backend. Tristis defused the entire situation by dropping to her knees and laughing. A small hand went up to cover her mouth.

"I'm sorry, she was never that graceful as a child, I could only expect that much." Standing she was then ravaged by a fit of giggles as she walked her to the disgruntled girl, offering her a hand.

"I told you Azelea, you were never born a fighter." Azelea only 'hmphed', and stared down at her toes. Tristis then moved on to Azsaruu, kneeling down next to him.

After promptly telling him never to cross paths with his mother again, she placed her hand on his side. His bronzy skin had gone pale and clammy, his eyes clouded over; the wound had taken much blood from his body.

A faint glow, the color of the sunrise spread from the palm of her hand outward, canvassing the entire wound. Minutes later there was nothing, not even a tear in the clothing he wore. Her eye lids drooped considerably, her breath becoming shallow and unsteady. A smile was placed on her lips though.

"See how tired you make me now. Always causing such trou..b..le…." Her form slumped to the ground, her head resting on his shoulder.

OoOoOoOoO

"What exactly do you mean by that?" The woman's voice was shrill, annoying loud. There was an exasperated sigh, and the twittering of birds in the background as a young man began to explain it again.

"As long as the mother is of mortal flesh, she can be killed. If we obtain the envious one, we will have a sure fire path straight to the lot of them. We must make sure those pesky gods stay where they are out of reach though." The twittering of birds never ceased only grew louder.

"And how might I ask do you plan on doing that? With her in the realm, and those three meddling girls, and don't forget the Guru. He will hardly let them alone. I'm sure he is on to us by now. So tell me Rune, how do you plan on making this catastrophe work?" The shrill voice questioned. A loud squeak silenced the pestering birds, and brought fourth a bored face.

"Easy, we take the one thing they think we are after. Then in the fray, we kill the mother, and all will be well. From there we can take down those rats, one by one if need be. And Cephiro will be ours for the taking! Call it a revolution if you will." A dreamy sigh followed Rune's explanation. A boy, younger then Rune gave another exasperated sigh with a role of his blue eyes.

'That's never going to work you fools. Do not underestimate the gods, or the Knights. This shall be your fall.' He then stared at the two cackling idiots.

"I'll take no part in this." The cackling abruptly stopped, causing some escaping air to be swallowed and choked on. Another sigh, another roll of the eyes, another 'idiots'.

OoOoOoOoO

'Breathe deep Umi. Deep breathes. No reason to up and kill someone right now, right? I mean, she's a mother of…'Umi then proceeded to count off the number of children in her head. "…three kids?! What, that has got to be impossible! There is no way on earth! Or Cephiro, unless she's like Cleft, who ages differently?." Slumping back onto the bed she heaved a sigh. She then began to mimic and make a mockery.

"_Aw, my name is Trist, this is my son. Look I'm SO scary; I make giant evil monsters look like cheesecake! Oh! Just look at my fancy smanacy powers. I'm SO cool. Oh! Did I forget to mention, these are my other kids, 'cause I just kept seems to keep my husbands hands off me. _UUUHHHHH!!" She tried to drown out her screams by covering her face with a pillow, what little success that was!

There was a hard knock at the door. Eagle poked his head into the room.

"Umi? Are you ok? I thought I heard screaming." By way of answer she threw the pillow at him, hitting her mark square on.

"I'll take that as a no then? What's the matter Umi?" His tone became patronizing, as if to say, 'what now?'. Sitting up she gave him the best glare she could manage, earning a chuckle.

"Go away Eagle. I don't want to talk with you." Once again she threw herself to the bed, trying her best to hide in the remaining pillow.

"Ok, that's fine with me. I don't need to deal with your problem…" She tried glaring through the pillow. Some how it didn't really work too well.

'I wonder why.' She thought at herself sarcastically.

"…but do you really want to sit here sulking all day?" Groaning she decide that he had a good point, and sat up with the pillow in her lap.

"I can't _stand_ that _girl_! I can't believe a thing she says, oh wait, I'm forgetting myself. She hasn't told us anything that would give us any reason to trust her!

How can Clef walk around, treating her like a princess? It sickens me!" Once more she used the pillow to distill a scream of frustration.

"Perhaps, someone is feeling a bit territorial, and maybe possessive? Umi…" Eagle pried the pillow from her hands. "…You don't know her story. I can understand if you feel a little put out by all of this, but don't go throwing fingers at people until you know their motives. You should talk with Clef, and maybe even with Trist. I'm sure she'll clear everything. This is probably all a misunderstandin…"

"She's a whore!" Umi cut him off.

"Umi!" Shocked, and some what surprised at the term she used, and its context, Eagle chastised her.

"You should know better then to judge people before you know them. When we first met, I could have judged you to be a spoiled little brat whose parents gave her whatever she wanted." She glared at him.

"I was not, and she _is_ a whore!" Eagle lost it them. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her up from the bed, across the room, and out the door.

"Eagle, where are you taking me? Stop dragging me!" Eagle didn't answer, just sped up, rounding corner after corner till they reached their destination.

OoOoOoOoO

Clef had just finished explaining the situation to Ferio, (who would probably explain it to Fuu, but she was completely trustworthy) when Eagle came storming up with Umi in tow.

"Eagle, are you well?" The man looked ready to bite the next person's who disagreed with him head off. He pulled Umi forward and pushed her towards him.

"She is absolutely incorrigible! You deal with her." Eagle then proceeded to sulk down the hall. Umi had to have the last word.

"You little puppy dog, you've got a crush on her don't you?!" Eagle whipped around and spat

"You little brat, you are such a rotten child, I don't know how anyone puts up with you!" Then disappeared around the corner. Cleft was forced to place a hand over Umi's mouth to silence her string of profanities; he then led her into his study.

OoOoOoOoO

Ok, so I realize the characters may be a little out of well, character, but I didn't write the original story, nor did I create the original characters, so yah.

Oh, of course, Disclaimer. I do not own MKR, or the original characters. I own all my characters, and parts of the plot.

Of happy?

right, review.


	4. Chapter 4

I was just rereading what I had up, (and realizing I have A LOT of revising to do, sorry for all the mistakes) and the fire was rekindled

**AN: This was revised and Edited 09/05/08**

I was just rereading what I had up, (and realizing I have A LOT of revising to do, sorry for all the mistakes) and the fire was rekindled. I have a new spirit to continue writing this. It should be over in maybe three or four chapters if I make them long enough. Six at the most.

So, without further ado, "Among Gods".

OoOoOoO

Zephyr was left to stand gazing out a large window to the court yards. He would leave soon to retrieve the twins; they had no place on mortal soil. If it had been up to him, they would have been placed in a locked cell for the remainder of their lives. Devia and Felix then choose that moment to make an appearance.

Bowing, they offered their greetings.

"Crown Prince Zephyr. It is an honor for you to grace us." Felix led his twin to a seat and stood behind him.

Prince Zephyr was to take the place when his father stepped down, most believed he would refuse the throne and it would then pass to Azsaruu, spelling turmoil for the future.

"I have summoned you to tell me the outcome of the fight. I've no doubt mother won, but at what cost?" Turning, he faced them, his eyes locking with Devia's. "It would ease my trip greatly to know what I am to descend upon." Felix flexed his hands on Devia's shoulders, and Devia offer Zephyr a cheeky smile, and mock bow.

"As my lord commands me, I so do." Felix frowned at Devia's flirts, mentally rebuking his twin.

'Forgive me my brother, but I had long forgotten just how handsome and attractive Zeph had been. He has only grown more appealing over these long years, and I will be the first to willingly admit when I find someone greatly attractive.' Felix's frown deepened before a dark gleam appeared in his eye.

'Do not fret my love, all will be forgotten, once I remind you who you belong to. You will pay for your thoughts later.' Devia broke out in a large grin, and a visible shiver coursed through his body. Zephyr rolled his eyes.

"Would you two please keep your recreational activities to yourselves?" Both twins looked up at him with somewhat confused and shocked looks. Zephyr just lightly tapped his temple and turned away.

"If you can tear away from each others thoughts for a few moments, would you please do what I've asked?" He waited expectantly as Devia bowed again and drifted off into a haze. His eyes changed from pale violet to bright teal in the blink of an eye. His eyes followed something as if it stood before his own finger tips. After a few seconds his brow furrowed, he gave a small cry, arching off the chair and tumbled back into his own consciousness. His breathing was heavy and his face tired looking.

"I am sorry Prince, something has been placed over her, I cannot find her, I am blocked by a force field, and it hurts to touch." He then shivered, but this time it was out of fright, not arousal. Felix looked up from Devia.

"May we go?" He demanded, his hands clutching at Devia's arms. Zephyr waved them of before turning to look out the window again. Soleil and Luna ran about kicking a ball around, while Eclipse watched them with a book in hand. Luna met his eyes and gave a wide smile, returning to her game immediately. He would leave her here. The mortal world could be harsh and unforgiving; no place for a child like her, her innocence was no price to pay. He would then leave from the mortal realm right to his domain. Luna deserved to grow up around her family, who was he to take that from her. It would hurt him greatly, but it was for the better for her. He quickly left for the mortal realm in a flourish of lightening, and an overly loud crack of thunder, his heart already aching. Luna reacted instantly to the sound of the thunder, swing around to stare where her elder brother had been moments ago. She followed bodily, the streak of lightening that dashed across the sky, shooting to the ground.

"Zephyr!" She screamed, dropping to the ground in a fit of sobs and tears. Her siblings just stared at her, allowing her, her tantrum. Eclipse could easily recall the memory of the same tantrum when his eldest brother was leaving. Soleil had still just been a babe, too young to even recall the thought that Zephyr had left. He did not even know his eldest brother. Even then, Luna was too attached to Zephyr, it was stifling sometimes.

_The doors slammed open of an invisible force, cracking hard on the coinciding walls. I could hear the lightening god from rooms away. Electricity tossed around on the air, bouncing off of everything. Father was still yelling, with Zeph throwing remarks every now, Mother was calling for Zeph, and yelling at father in the same sentences. Zephyr reached my room, and everything stopped. My door slowly opened. Zephyr had always been aware of how we were feeling. Luna and I were tucked under my covers, quivering, when Zephyr entered the room, his foot falls nothing on the wind. Luna was so scared the air stood on it's toes, waiting to take a breath. _

"_Eclipse, Luna? Stay in here till morn. Father should be calm by then. Mother will make sure to that. I don't know when I will be back or when I will see you again. I wish you two the best of luck. Love you." He then turned and the door closed with a click. The darkness spilled in from every corner, eating up the light from the hall. _

"_Zephyr! Wait, Zephyr!" Luna screamed at the closed door having tossed the coverlets back. She started scrambling to get out of my bed. I clung to her arm, wrenching her back to the bed. _

"_You idiot! He told us to stay here. Father will surely hit you if you get in his way. Stay here. Luna! You little spoiled brat do as we say!" Luna continued to struggle from my grip, finally tearing free and slamming into the door from a skid. She tore the door open and lifted her night gown up from her feet, running down the hall after the retreating back of Zephyr, all the while screaming his name. I swear she woke the dead. Whatever hadn't been woken by the fight was now woken by a little six year old._

'_Surely mother and Father have heard her, mother will fetch her.' My gut told me other wise. Mother and father had no hand in fate. Fate dealt them events, and they twisted them to suit their likings. She (fate) was dealing something now that could change us all. As I chased after her, I nearly collided with Azsaruu and Azelea. They were calmly walking towards the kitchen. _

"_Where'd Luna go?" They just kept walking, and I kept jogging. The dark sky night flashed, blinding me as the hall was illuminated. _

'_Court yard.'_

_It didn't take long to locate them, and what I saw horrified me. My mother has told me time and time again that I am the most intelligent out of all of us, that it is my given gift from the universe. I can do the most extensive math problems in a matter of seconds in my head, I can read a 900 page tomb in an hour, I can easily analyze a situation or problem and find a solution within minutes, but I could not wrap my head around what was happening before me. Zephyr and father were fighting, their powers flaring around them. Zeph's lightening was like a snake, precise timed attacks, striking like a cobra. Father's fire was all over the place, consuming all the air, and burning everything it touched. Where was mother? She could stop them, but she was no where to be found. A yelp drew my attention to Zeph. He cradled his shoulder with his right hand, his teeth visibly grinding together, his body shaking with the effort of the pain. He struck again. Something about the way he fought didn't fit right. When mother and he trialed each other, he would use his lightening to protect himself, only striking when he saw a weak spot or opening. Now he carelessly threw his strikes to the center field, creating a dome like structure. He was leaving himself open for attack, and he wasn't even trying to hit father. It wasn't like him at all. Through the cracking of the lightening, and the roar of the flames, nothing could be heard. Zeph's strike then luminated a shadowy hunched over form in center field. When father's flame neared too close, the figure gave a scream, calling out to mother, then Zephyr. It hit me hard in the gut. Zephyr was protecting Luna from getting hurt, focusing all his strength on the shield protecting her. My mind set to work, figuring out a way to get Luna through this alive. I took off, placing myself next to father._

"_Stop! Please stop! Luna's out there! Father, please! Listen to me!" He shoved me over, stating I would get hurt if I intervened. I screamed, and cried, beating at him, just to be pushed down again. Luna screamed again when fathers flame made contact with Zeph's shield. It cackled loudly, protesting the fire's entrance. My head was spinning; it felt as if this fight was going on forever, when in reality it had only been just near minutes. My head became stuffy, like it was filled with cotton, and I rose up. The breath coming out of my lungs was icy, chilling my lips, and creating a cloud as I exhaled. Inhaling burnt my lungs, stinging and smoking. My fingers became ice cold, and I shivered as I felt my body temperature drop several degrees. Father had obviously felt the drop in temperature because he looked at me through the corner of his eye. He glared, preparing to raise a hand to me. I guess he was seeing me as a threat. A flame shot towards me head on, there was no stopping. I crossed my arms in front of my face like Zephyr showed me, making a shield with my arm. I waited for the flame, for the fire, for the burning pain. It never came. Opening my eyes, I hadn't, realized I closed them. Father stared at me incredulously. There, before me, about eight inches in front of my face was a sheet of ice about an inch thick that had stopped the fire attack short. The sudden reprieve from the on slaughter of attacks had given Zephyr enough time to get to Luna, scooping her up in his arms. She clung to his neck, greatly shaken, her eyes wide and fearful. If father attacked him now, he wouldn't be able to defend them. Neither of his arms was free, both holding residence under Luna's knees and around her shoulders. _

"_Zephyr put her down, if you must go, go alone." Mother's voice sounded behind me. Still momentarily shocked from the rising of my powers I did not even drop my stance when father dropped his. He gave a great heave and melted the ice block away. _

"_No! Zephyr! No! Don't go! Don't leave; I don't want you to leave!" Mine and father's attention was drawn to Luna crying and kicking about on the ground._

"_Luna stop it. Luna, you have till the count of three." Mother was angry. Luna stopped her screaming, giving mother a dark glare._

"_Get up and go to your room. You can not get everything you want, that is life. If you think other wise, I'm grieved to say I raised a spoiled brat who has no compassion or manners." Mother had never been this angry before. Luna was on the verge of tears when father spoke up._

"_Trist, leave her. Don't be so harsh." His voice sounded different, older. He always favored Luna. Mother whipped around to face him, stormed up to him and slapped him across the face, hard. _

"_Do have any idea just how stupid you are? How dare you threaten any of the children! Have you lost all sense? You told Zephyr to leave, why did you fight him? You've hurt him, and had he not been looking out for Luna, she probably would have been dead!" Father took the lashing with his head down not saying anything until she was done, and even then his mutter was unheard to me. Mother then turned to Zephyr, stating that he was not to go anywhere till he had someone look at his wounds, and she would not hear otherwise. He calmly looked her dead in the eye and told her he would leave tonight, that he was no longer welcomed in this place as a home. Mother told him she would deal with him in a minute. _

"_Eclipse, come here." Zephyr summoned me over. He placed a hand on my shoulder. _

"_Congratulation Eclipse, you have gained your power. I only wish it could have been on better terms. Today is a day to be celebrated and yet I fear it will be overlooked. Never forget who you are. I am counting on you to look after everyone. Luna and Soleil especially." He bent down to hug us both, and upon rising, Luna wrapped her arms around his neck, and she hung there. _

"_Luna, you must stay. Your place is here." Zephyr was calm as always. He was untouchable, a true god. Luna sobbed into his chest._

"_Why can't you stay? I want you to stay! Please don't go!" He pet her hair, tsk-ing as he did so. He pried her from his neck and set her on the ground. It was only then did I get a good look at his shoulder. The skin had turned black, and was flaking off into dust, leaving behind the raw pink and red muscle. _

"_Have courage. All will turn out well. If I stayed, you and the others would never find peace. It is regretful to say, but father and I just can not live under one roof." _

"_How can we have courage if you are not here!? We will be lost! Who will stand up for us when father is angry? Who will cover for us when we do something wrong? Who will we have to sneak us fruit in the middle of the night? Who will we have to tuck us in at night, or teach us to fight, or how to control our powers? Who, can you tell me?" Luna and I piped up different ideas one after each other. My mind was going to work again, adding and subtracting, connecting pieces of a long worked on puzzle. Why was it that Zephyr and father couldn't live together? _

_It was our fault; he took the blame for everything we did. We went to him with all our problems, and he went to father to bring the problem fourth as his own. We were the ones who left the mess of fruit and sweets at night, and yet, Zephyr some how always got the blame. _

"_Sorry." He stared at me as I whispered the apology. _

"_What for? You have done nothing wrong." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I guess the burn hurt more then he would let us know. Untouchable, unreachable, perfect. He was everything a god was, and we were not him. _

"_Father is angry at you because of us. It is our fault you have to leave." The back of my eyes pricked and stung. I didn't realize I was crying until he wiped his finger across my cheek. _

"_The fault is not yours. When you are older, you will understand a great deal more. But for now, I must leave…"_

"_Take me with you then!" Luna shouted at him. He gave her a stern look before shaking his head. He stood, and I had to hold Luna back while he walked away. Mother came to us, kneeling down to hug us as Zephyr prepared to leave. I reached up, a split second late, trying to pull him back. I came up with his ribbon which held back his long hair. It didn't faze him a step, though his dark hair now surrounded him like a cloak, blowing fiercely in the newly risen wind. _

"_Zephyr! Please!" Luna screamed, crying again. Mother let her be, knowing Zephyr would not take her._

_He must have said something telepathically to her because she then screamed,_

"_I don't care! Please! Don't leave me!" He looked unbelievably sad, his eyes downcast. His power built on the air, standing the hair on the backs of our necks. Mother stepped away from us to go to father. It was if she knew something was to happen. Father just glared at the ground. Zephyr met mother's eyes and said to her_

"_Mother take care, I only wish I could have been around for the young one, he will need lots of care." Mother looked perplexed._

"_How did you…" He just smiled. Father looked shocked but dropped the face instantly. Still smiling, Zephyr did something I wouldn't have expected of him. He held his hand out for Luna, beckoning her to him. The shock was so great, I let her go. Father yelled, and I could feel the heat at my back, but it never reached me. I later found out that mother had shielded me from his fire. Zephyr pulled Luna to him the minute she had reached his hand and they were gone in a flash of light. I would not see them for five long years. _

OoOoOoO

After a light sleep, Tristis was back on her feet, wandering the halls, looking for some source of information to tell her where her children might be. She had a vague idea, just an instinctual feeling a mother has, a connection to her children at all times, but without a considerable amount of her magic, she was hopelessly lost. She turned a corner to run smack into another moving body. Losing her footing she titled backwards, but was pulled close to the other body so that she didn't fall. Looking up she was met with the soft face of the Autozam general. She offered a smile.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. It seems over the years, young Clef has changed the halls around. I can not seem to find my way." Removing his hands, he offered her an arm.

"I would be glad to escort you to your destination, not that I know my way about this place to well either." She smiled again, hiding a giggle under her fingers. He was cute, she would give him that, and handsome.

"Why thank you, I am in search of the great hall, or Clef. Which ever we so happen to find first." He smiled and led them off down a hall, chatting about everything and nothing in particular.

OoOoOoO

"Tell me." He made a face, and sighed.

"I told you, I can not. Firstly it is not my place to say, and secondly, it is a danger to those who know." Umi glared at him.

"I have the right to know. I know you're hiding something." She was sitting on his desk, glaring down at him.

"Umi I told you. I can not. Not I 'will not', I can not. Why has this got you so tense any way?" He rubbed a hand up her arm, feeling all the muscle tense and bunch before relaxing.

"She just pulls at my nerves. Something about her isn't right. Can you tell me this at least, how old is she?" She waited expectantly. He gave her an uneasy look.

"About 2,000 years old." Umi's jaw dropped.

"You're joking right?" Clef just shook his head no.

"When any of her children gain their power, they can choose what age to appear as. She has chosen to appear as an eighteen year old. Her husband is much older." Umi just looked shocked, her brain trying to reel in this information.

"So, just how many kids does she have?"

"As many as the world needs."

OoOoOoO

It had taken them twenty minutes to find their way around, having gotten lost three times.

"I must say Eagle; it is so much better being lost with you than it is being lost alone." Eagle was about to respond when there was a loud roll of noise in the air and sparks shot off the walls.

Trist and Eagle hurried to follow the noise.

They met up with Clef, Umi and Ferio along the way.

"What was that?" The clang and clash of swords could be heard. Umi eyed Tristis suspiciously. She was oddly calm for a woman whose children just tried to kill her. They reached the hall where the battle took place. Lantis was pressed against the wall, sword drawn, by a tall man with dark hair. They had their swords jutted up against each other, and now all it was, was a battle of strength, which could last the longest. Ferio drew his sword, placing it softly on the man's turned shoulder. Eagle made to draw his when Trist placed her hand on his wrist. Azalea and Azsaruu came calmly walking in, Thao between them.

"Well now isn't this a party. The crown prince has graced us with his presence. Oh, mother, I really think you should come back now. Father has sent Zeph." Azsaruu drawled, picking up Thao, who squirmed to run about. The two men pressed in duel did not so much as flinch, but keep their stances.

Trist stepped foreword.

"Zephyr, lower your weapon. We have no fight here." Her voice was as soft as a canaries singing. The dark haired man lowered his sword which disappeared as it was of no use now. He turned slowly, bypassing his siblings to look at Trist. He looked at her through his eyelashes, not yet sure if he could defy her yet. And there she stood, after five long years. Her strength could be seen in her eyes, and she held herself with dignity, and grace. She was straight out beautiful, so doll like he wanted to reach out and touch her to see if her skin was made of glass. He knew instantly why his father had chosen her as his own.

"Hello mother. It is a welcomed sight to see you so well." She smiled at him then.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm working on it

**AN: This was Revised and Edited 09/05/08**

I'm working on it. Give me time. These last two chapters have been rough copies so pardon the mistakes. I'm going to revise the entire story once I've finished all the chapters.

OoOoOoO

_**She was straight out beautiful, so doll like he wanted to reach out and touch her to see if her skin was made of glass. He knew instantly why his father had chosen her as his own. **_

"_**Hello mother. It is a welcomed sight to see you so well." She smiled at him then.**_

"Hello again my son, it has been five long years, and I see that you have grown much in that time. Tell me, have you brought Luna with you. I have missed her so." He shook his head briefly.

"She is with Eclipse and Soleil, where she should be. Mortal grounds are no place for her." He turned to the twins.

"As they are not for you either. May fate have wrath on your souls, you will return now, and leave the child." His voice was so booming and commanding that Eagle nearly bowed. The twins startled, then glared. Azsaruu set Thao down, and turned to his twin.

"It was a foolish rule for us to bow to you. Mother was foolish to have you first, you will hand the crown to me." Azalea then spoke up.

"I am envious of you brother, you have gotten everything from life, and you are a true god. But I will not let you best Azsaruu." With that, they slipped into darkness. Zephyr gave a sigh and beckoned Thao over.

"Come young one, I will not harm you." The boy ran to Trist, taking a stance of defense. Zephyr and Trist both gave a chuckle.

"I think the universe has given him protecting, that is the fourth time he has done this." Trist nudged Thao foreword.

"Do not fear him, he will do none of us harm." Thao just stood there, quite confused.

"And Trist is not one to need protecting." Eagle piped up. Zephyr opened his mouth to respond when a large bird came vaulting down the hall. It was headed right for Zephyr with its beak opened wide revealing several rows of sharp teeth. It was on them before anyone could react. A strong gust of wind halted the birds speed, and a blond haired girl appeared before it. She summoned a gust of wind and shoved the bird back into a wall. The creature slowly shrank until it was about 1/16th the size it was before, a music bird, before calmly flying off out an open window. The girl lowered her arms, and breathed out through her mouth slowly. Closing her eyes, she calmed herself, before turning to glare at Zephyr.

"Zeph! How could you?! You were going to leave me there weren't you? Weren't you!?" Her hands on her hips, tapping one foot, she looked like a force to be reckoned with. Clef and Eagle both chuckled at the sight as it reminded them of a certain blue haired girl among them.

"Yes, I was. This is no place for you. Return at onc…"

"No!" She balled her hands into fists. "I'm not going." Zephyr ruined his godly-ness by rolling his eyes and huffing out a breath. He started to mutter something about stubborn girl and annoying voices, but that was all cut clear when Umi spoke up.

"Not one to break up a reunion here, but who the hell are you two?" She was chastised by Clef for her rudeness, but blew him off.

"Hey, it isn't my fault they appear out of nowhe…"

"Mama!" The girl threw herself bodily at Trist in a hug.

"Hello Luna. It has been a while. I see you have found your power." Trist patted the girl in the back.

"Yup, 'bouts two years ago when Zeph was sick, and couldn't even get out of bed. Some man and woman tried to storm the castle, and kill him. Can you believe he was going to leave me with father?! I hate him, he made Zephyr leave. Do you hate him too?" Trist gave her a warning look, and Zeph called her.

"Luna come here now. Do not speak of father in such a way. Without him you would not be here. Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Well, she left too." The innocence of such a question made Tristis laugh.

"Trust me child, if only it was that easy. I take it he has sent you too?" Zephyr shook his head.

"No, I came to retrieve Azsaruu and Azelea. They have no place on mortal soil, nor do you." He directed that last part at Luna, who just held on to him tighter, shivering. Her body was still accustoming itself to the mortal world. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

Umi turned to Trist.

"Just how many kids do you have? What is it now…" she counted on her fingers again.

"Five? That is a lot of children!"

"Umi!" Clef smacked her up side the head with his ever present staff.

"Where have all your manners gone?" Trist just giggled. Zephyr looked perplexed.

"Is that a lot? I've never really noticed." He turned to his mother. "The last death was Elye right? Or was it Elijah? I know Ezra was the first, and then Cornelia, then Lunar, and then either Elijah or Elye was next, and after them was me, the twins, then Luna, and everyone else." Trist nodded.

"It was Elye, then Elijah." She smiled scratching the back of her head.

"All together I've had twelve children. Only seven remain. It will all be explained in due time, but as for now, I do believe you three are getting ready to leave for Earth?" Turning to Zephyr and Luna. "And you two are leaving as soon as possible for home?" Umi (thought still quite shocked), Fuu (who was calculating ages in her head), and Hikaru (who appeared out of nowhere to stand beside Umi), all nodded in some aspect or another. Luna looked to Zephyr for the answer who nodded yes.

"But first I'm bringing you back to fathers." Luna made to argue but Trist stepped in.

"Take her with you Zeph. The burden is as much yours as it is hers. Luna, you are no longer a child now, do not act as such. Treat the child well, he deserves only the best." With that, the two nodded, and disappeared in a flash of lightening.

Trist then turned to the Knights.

"I would like to see you three off, if, that is ok with you." Hikaru blurted out that it was fine, and what just happened?

"We are not leaving yet; perhaps you could further explain some things to us? We do not like to be kept in the dark." Fuu's voice was quiet and cultured. Tristis could not deny the girl anything.

"As you wish. But first, I must locate a certain toddler who always seems to escape his nap time." Tristis made some hand gestures, and Thao appeared; fast asleep on the ground in a surge of white light. Tristis picked him up and followed the Knights away. The boy grumbled incoherently before laying his head down on his mother's shoulder, fast asleep once more. Eagle, Clef, Ferio and Lantis were left standing there pondering over what had just happened. Ferio was gathered up by some advisors and whisked away, and Lantis stated he had business else where that he had to tend to. Eagle and Clef were left staring at the disappearing backs of the women.

"Don't think a thing of it Eagle. Her husband is not someone to cross, she is his and anyone who thinks otherwise is severely punished. Do not let your heart fall for her, it is not true love." Eagle couldn't tear his eyes away. His head knew that what Clef said was true, but it just seemed wrong.

"You know nothing Clef. You have had Umi since the beginning." With that Eagle turned and began to walk away in the opposite direction.

"Eagle, I think it would be best if you returned to Autozam for the time being. You may return once all of this is cleared up."

OoOoOoO

The room was silent for sometime before anyone spoke. The Knights were digesting the information gifted to them. Fuu spoke first.

"So you are a god. That much I am sure of, as are all of your children, and your husband. You have known Clef for centuries, and you have 12 children." Tristis poked up here.

"Had. Five of them are dead. Clef had met Ezra when he was a toddler. He didn't live much too longer after that meeting." Hikaru replied back with a question.

"I thought you couldn't kill gods, they are immortal." Tristis nodded.

"True, we can not be killed by things you could be killed by. The only way to kill a god is to be one yourself. Ezra, Elye, and Elijah were killed by my brother-in-law. He did not want an heir to the throne as it would be passed to him if my husband sired no boys. He was not caught until Zephyr was three years of age. My brother-in-law tried to kill Zephyr and make it look like an accident, but Zephyr was and still is special. My husband and I strictly watch over this world, and other gods look over other worlds. Zephyr has been accepted as _the_ god of a world. It is he alone who rules it. Zephyr came into his power at the age of three, and mastered it by the age of five. He was the youngest God to have mastered their power. He was, is, extremely smart, and courageous. Nothing fazes him, nothing except his sister, whom you met this day. Luna is named after Lunar, her elder brother." The three girls were nodding expecting Tristis to go on.

"Well? What happened? What were you talking about early to them before they left?" Umi was all business.

"Well, Zephyr fought back against his uncle, and the commotion was heard by some advisors. My brother-in-law was trialed and put in a form of prison where he still resides today till his trial tells him whether or not he is to be killed. And what I was talking about before to Luna and Zephyr is simple." Tristis took a small pause in order to form words when Fuu took them from her mouth,

"Luna is with child." Tris nodded. Umi should no emotion, the gears still turning. Hikaru brought them to a halt.

"Wait, doesn't that mean Zephyr is the father?" Again, Trist nodded.

"But they are brother and sister!" Umi's outraged comment flew through the air. Trist sighed.

"I had a feeling you would look at it this way. Let me explain. These rules the worlds have about who you can and can not love do not apply where we live. You marry who you fall in love with. When they marry, they will not be known as brother and sister, but husband and wife." Each girl seemed to think over this differently.

"So…did you marry…your brother?" The hesitant question came from the fire Knight.

"No. Oliver was already in line for the thrown. He would ascend when his father died. His father chose to pass on and he inherited this world to look over. Me, I was a small deity hardly worth mentioning. But it just so happened that I was mentioned, at the palace, among the guards. Oliver caught whiff of the rumor and summoned me. I was scared; I didn't know what the rumor was, so I sent my sister in my place. My sister looked almost exactly like me except she has tan skin and her face structure is different. Where I'm told time and time again I look like a china doll, my sister looked like a normal person. I went with her, but did not face Oliver. I only looked up once, and Oliver and I immediately locked eyes. I kept my head bowed from that point on. My sister stood before the entire court and the Advisors passed judgment, my sister was to marry Oliver before the end of the month, two weeks off. My sister's personality changed instantly. She went from the hardworking, happy-go lucking girl to a smug conceded person with a black heart. This was a marriage arranged, neither people loved each other, and only one person was getting anything great out of the deal, and she rubbed it entirely into my face every moment we were together. We were told to stay in the palace, and given our own rooms. And the very first day, I literally walked into Oliver as we walked past each other. He was talking with some of the advisors, and I was staring at my feet, not quite sure where I was really going. His advisors chastised me for all they were worth, and I must have apologized a hundred times, Oliver told the Advisors he would see to my punishment himself, and told me that I was to report to the gardens in two hours. I early had a heart attack, not that it would have killed me or anything, but, you know." Tristis stopped, judging the reaction of her audience. All three complained about her stopping, asking what happened next and what her punishment was.

"Was he handsome?" Hikaru had the most innocent of questions it was funny.

"Oh yes, he was handsome. The most handsome man I'd ever seen in the entirety of my life. He had short blonde and red hair that hung low in his eyes, and a very well defined face. He was, and still is, all lean muscle with long legs and pale rose red eyes. My punishment was to accompany him on a walk everyday at that time. I knew instantly that this could be trouble, but who was I to say no to the king?

So everyday at the exact time, we made rounds through the gardens, or court yards, or the palace, and we talked about everything. We never agreed on two things, and when we did agree it was for totally different reasons. My sister grew jealous, stating that he was spending more time with me then his bride-to-be. She began to spread rumors about us, that we were having an affair. It was true, we had made love and we did not deny it. My sister forgave the King and the advisors banished me to this world. That is when I met Clef. He was very helpful, and even still, Oliver would sneak away to visit me. Then, finally the day of the wedding, He came to visit me one last time. I told him about how I was actually the person he summoned, but my sister had took my place.

We returned to the palace and I hid in my room while he got ready for the wedding. When my sister appeared before him as his bride-to-be he questioned her.

"Who are you? You are not my bride!" Everyone was confused, and had thought the young king had already lost his mind. He began explaining what his bride looked like, and everyone thought he had defiantly lost his mind, for surely the girl he described stood before him. He held his hand out to me, and summoned me to him. He then explained to all those present mine and my sister's story. My sister began to scream, and yell, and tried to attack me. Oliver warned her he would not stand for it. She called us liars, and cheaters. It was all too much from me, and I passed out. I woke up in Oliver's bed with a doctor at my side. Now, as I said, nothing can kill us short of another god, but we can get sick. I can not tell you how many times I have caught that wretched thing you call the flu."

Fuu gave a small laugh.

"Ok, ok. Get on with the story." Umi snapped.

"Ok, I get it, going on. It was then that I found out I was pregnant with Ezra. When Oliver found out, we were married the next day. Three months later Ezra was born. Oliver was ecstatic. He coddled and spoiled that child to the high heavens. He was devastated when he died. He has always naturally loved children, and as his wife, it is my job to make him happy. Though some times he is harsher then he means to be, he means well. When Zephyr took Luna, I think he damn near chased after them to get her back. I think the only thing that stopped him was that Thao was soon born after that. And that is my entire life story." Tristis sighed, thinking over her short years.

Little to her knowledge, something foreboding was being whispered on the wind.

OoOoOoO

Life began to settle into a routine from then on. A group would gather in the morning for sparing then head off to breakfast. After breakfast, each person would go off to do their respective thing, then meet back at noon for lunch. From there, sometimes the girl would go out to the market or walk around the grounds, or could be found in either the library (Fuu and Tristis), the indoor gardens (Hikaru, Lantis, Ascot), or the Kitchen (Umi, Caldina, who was attempting cooking.). Tristis had been banned from the kitchen when she got flour all over the place; it took the maids four days to fully clean the place.

Soon three months steadily passed, and all seemed to be well. None of Tristis children popped in, and there were no more attacking animals other then a freaked out mouse. The gardens were the second home to Tristis and Thao. They could most likely be found there except for when Thao was napping, Tris was in the library. In the passing months, most of the green foliage had grown back along with the trees. Thao ran about, chasing and be chased by a multitude of beast summoned by either Clef or Ascot. Thao had immediately taken to one of Ascots beast, a small deer looking creature with five eyes, and large horns. The creature was a bright white with blood red eyes, its horn were colored black, as were the cat like feet. The tall summoner elected himself as watcher of Thao when Trist was not within ear or eye shot.

The gardens and vegetation instantly perked up when ever Trist was by them. Trist had been crestfallen when Eagle had stated he was needed urgently back at Autozam, and she made him promise to come and visit soon. Like someone would with a small child, he gave her his cloak and told her he would be back for it as soon as possible. The cream colored garment was often worn on outings from the palace.

It was in the last few days of the third month did Clef approach Trist in the gardens. He carried with him his staff, but wore only his inner robes, having shed the heavier ones with the last of the cold. Thao was not far, and the 'baa' of the creature could be heard. The creature constantly called out to Trist, informing her where the two were, and how far they had gone. The creature would found Thao in closer to Trist should it think they had gone too far. Trist was seated in a gazebo like structure with a fountain in the middle. Surrounding the outside of the fountain were low benches. The lattice going up to form a dome over head was sprinkled with pink and white flowers in full bloom. Clef came to sit next to her.

"Guru." She greeted him with a smile.

"You know why I'm here?" It was formed as more of a question then a statement. She simply nodded. The silence stretched, one waiting for the other to speak.

"Trist, you must understand. There would be no reason for you to stay here. I am well aware of the trips you make frequently here, but you have never stayed this long. It brings up many questions and concerns." He looked hesitant in what he was saying, or in the answers he might receive. When Trist didn't answer he continued.

"I must know. If it is a danger to anyone that is here, or under my protection, you must tell m…" She held up a hand to silence him. She gave him another smile before saying,

"Fear not Guru, I shall take care of it. All of you are charges under my power, and I will have no harm come to you." She spoke like the true god she was.

"But, if I knew I could help you and better prepa…" She held up her hand again.

"A bit of advice, look after what is yours, yours alone. You own two very precious things right now. Cephiro is not one of them, leave Cephiro to me, I will make sure it comes through unscathed." She stood, slowly floating out as if walking on air, her robes dragging behind her. The creature came trotting up with a drowsy child on its back.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" Clef was thoroughly confused.

"You're smart, you'll figure it out." And she was gone along with the child.

OoOoOoO

A day later the inhabitants on the palace were jolted away by the sudden cries of a baby. All rushed to the great hall where the wails could be heard. Upon entering they found Zephyr, looking a tad disgruntled and tired, holding a flailing and wailing child. Tristis was on him in an instant.

"Where is Luna?" Her voice was low and quiet, to the point of deadly. He flinched under her gaze, but held his head up. He offered the child out like a present, the baby's arms and legs striking out every where in a fit.

"She can not do it. Take him before she tries to kill him again." There were some shocked noises to accompany that statement. Trist fixed Zephyr under her gaze. The baby wailed on, his cries painful to those who listened. Even in the warm morning air, he must have been chilly as his blanket fell open. The Knights stepped foreword to take the child and attempt calming him when Trist stopped them.

"She will learn the hard way if need be. This is as much her responsibility as it is his. She was a coward to not come to me for help herself. She will learn." With some intricate hand movements, the small hunched form of Luna appeared in a shock of blinding white light. Tears streaked down her tired worn face. She stepped toward her mother.

"Mama." Her voice sounded hoarse and pitiful.

"I want nothing of it Luna. This is your punishment, Now take the child, he is yours. He is barely a week in age, and yet you have already given up." Some people flinched at Trist's tone with which she took with her daughter; her arms were still folded up in their sleeves. Zephyr still held the screaming child out, offering him to his mother. Luna stepped away from the child, shaking her head.

"No. I won't, I can't." She wiped at her eyes. Zephyr placed the babe on the table, shifting the blanket to cover him more. He still slung his pudgy little arms and legs about. His hair was a mess, a rat's nest on his head, and his cheeks were as red as tomatoes. His eyes were scrunched shut, unidentifiable eyes seeping tears down his round face. Zephyr stepped away, giving the babe a pitied look. He had helped with his younger siblings when he was in his teens

"Take him Luna. Take him or he will die." Luna clutched her hands together, her face screwing up into an angry and upset look. The babe's screams just grew louder; it was a grating sound that tore at the heart strings.

"Shut-up! I hate you! Stop screaming! Just die! Why won't you just die?!" Luna screamed covering her ears with her hands and dropping down to her knees. No one could move, all was still. Tristis looked disappointed, and downcast. She turned her dark burning eyes from Luna to Zephyr.

"Pick her up." It was a command, not a suggestion. Zephyr did as he was told. Tristis briskly walked up to Luna and struck her across the face hard, a red mark already forming. Zephyr turned Luna into his chest immediately, shielding her incase their mother decided to further her wrath.

"You both have made me incredibly disappointed. I would have expected better." Her words cut to the core, and stung to those they weren't even directed at. Tristis turned to the child, lifting him up carefully in her arm, holding him so that his front was up against her chest and neck. She held the back of his head and his back, making soft cooing noises to calm him. He drifted into a quiet slumber almost instantly, curling into her neck, and grasping at her hair. Without the child's cries, the great hall was an eerie silence, deafly quiet. Everyone let out a heavy breath that they didn't know they had been holding.

"I hate you." Was all the warning that came before Luna brought fourth a great gust, directing her hate towards her mother and son. Tristis was soon to react and dispelled the current; cutting threw it, and stormed toward her children. The child fell back into the crook of her arm, still sleeping peacefully. Umi was about to help the woman, when Clef held her arm, preventing her. He shook his head no.

Tristis placed her palm in the center of Zephyr's chest and knocked him back. He went sliding on the floor about twenty feet away. She then took Luna by the forearm and threw her to the ground. Trist's hair swayed too and fro as if on its own, her eyes burned darkly and anger flared in them. So much that it scared Clef to see it so. Never had he seen anyone so angry.

"How dare you! Strike me as you may, but this child has done you no harm. More like you have done him all the harm you possibly could, and yet you try more. He is innocent of all these faults you place on him. I am ashamed to call you daughter. If you can not handle the responsibility of a child, I do not think you can handle the responsibility of your powers. You _**will**_ hand it over to me." Luna shook her head, crying again. She began to whisper 'please' over and over, begging her mother's forgiveness.

"Beg as you will child, which you have proven yourself to be as of yet, I am not offering you my forgiveness. You have none to take. Had you come to me personally for help, I would have offered my assistance, as you have not grown up around home. You have not seen the care of children, but here you threaten the life of this innocent babe, and you have the audacity to beg me for forgiveness?! You should ask the child's, not mine!" Hikaru felt the need to stand up for the girl.

"Trist, please. Don't make it any worse then it already is. People make mistakes; that is how we learn. Without mistakes, we would never become better at things in life. I'm sure you've made many mistakes in your lifetime, however long that has been. You told us that story, and how you had Ezra. I'm sure he was difficult, it was your first child, and you were new to mother rearing. Do not be so difficult." Trist met her eyes fiercely, but Hikaru stood her ground. There was a tense stand off for a few moments between the two stubborn women before they both broke of with a sigh. An impasse had been reached.

"Very well," Trist turned to Luna and Zephyr (who had picked her up in the absence of their mother's wrath) "The Knight of Fire has settled me." Her temper seemed to have cooled a few degrees, ad she almost seemed jovial again. Almost. Her gaze darkened at once.

"You will leave the child with me until you _**both**_ feel you are ready to raise and take care of a child. Now leave before I find something else to yell at you about." Her tune lifted again, and it was obvious she was joking with them. They turned to each other and prepared to leave, but Zephyr spoke out.

"Oh, mother…" Tris turned back to face him.

"Yes?" She watched him through cautious eyes.

"Father misses you. He is lost. Make it whatever your job is here quick so that you may return." They were gone before she could respond.

OoOoOoO

REVIEW! Please, if you don't, it makes me feel like crap. Obviously, somebody is reading it, is it so hard to leave your opinion?


	6. Chapter 6

"You will leave the child with me until you both feel you are ready to raise and take care of a child

**AN: This was Revised and Edited 09/05/08**

"_You will leave the child with me until you __**both**__ feel you are ready to raise and take care of a child. Now leave before I find something else to yell at you about." Her tune lifted again, and it was obvious she was joking with them. They turned to each other and prepared to leave, but Zephyr spoke out._

"_Oh, mother…" Tris turned back to face him._

"_Yes?" She watched him through cautious eyes._

"_Father misses you. He is lost. Make it whatever your job is here quick so that you may return." They were gone before she could respond._

Trist stared at the spot he had stood for more then a minute before a knight interrupted her musing.

"Ok, I can't be the only one totally confused." Umi sounded genuinely distraught. Trist was about to answer her, turning her way when something caught her senses. Her eyes widened in alarm as she stared at the blue haired woman. Everyone was instantly wary.

"What? What is it? Do I have something on my face? In my hair? Teeth? What!?" Clef moved into Trist's line of view and her breath quickened.

"You're not safe here, le…" Her eyes rolled back in her head and all she saw were images flashing by at a great speed, almost blending. Umi, Cleft, a man with navy colored hair, Eagle of Autozam, the twins in all their glory, and woman with black hair and purple eyes. They were speaking, the man and the woman, cackling over something. A third person answered them, and they stopped. The third person stepped out of the darkness and a chill raced up Trist spine. She reached her hand out to grab an anchor, her hand coming up with cloth. The material was cool in her hand, but she could not see it. The third man was young, blond hair, but not likes Eagle's. It was different in an awkward way. His icy blue eyes pierced her own as if he knew she could see him. He never broke eye contact, but continued to speak. The woman actually hissed, and the other man, the first one, he then looked up at her. The third man still had her eyes though. And as long as he had them, she could not break through the seizure. Creatures of all shapes and sizes whizzed past, some in battles, some feasting. They looked to be horrid beast with many teeth and large claws. A few even demonstrated some powers. Trist tugged and pulled at the cloth on her hand, and finally a small purple light filled a corner of her vision. It seemed like hours before she could take hold of the light, and leave the blue eyed man behind. He tried to haul her back with his own magic, dark and fast moving. She gave a cry when the black magic slithered up her arm and across her chest, and failed trying to break free; it only furthered the magic's movement. Suddenly strikes of lightening and large torrents of wind laid over them and it only seemed to help the dark magic. But his strength drew back a tad to keep itself replenished. The storm raged on. The two magic's played tug of war with her mind and one fought for dominance over the other. At last the flames of purification arrived and scorched the black magic's owner and handler. It ate up most of the oxygen around her and left the world smelling burnt and ashy. The warmth felt familiar and kind. As it slide along her skin, it felt like a lover's touch. The battle seemed to last forever, and Trist was exhausted by the time the dark magic had receded. Nightmares plagued her thoughts from the black magic, and it left its mark on her mind. This was not a power to be toyed with. Someone of great strength was out there, waiting. A coldness spread from her finger tips and toes straight to her head. Only the flames of purification kept her heart warm and beating, else wise, she would have been dead. She thanked the wielder of the fire, he acknowledged her briefly before retreating from her mind. Darkness swallowed her whole.

OoOoOoO

"You're not safe here. Le…" She swayed, her eyes whiting out and rolling back in her head.

"Somebody catch her, she's going to…" and Ferio was forced to leap foreword to catch the sinking girl. The child had stirred and began to cry again but this time out of fear. He was handed off to Fuu, who took him a few steps away. Ferio gently levered Trist to the floor, and Clef stepped up.

"We must bring her to her room. Ferio, I leave you to hold court, this may be a long process. I shall be kept away for long." And with the help of Lantis, they took Trist away to her room.

For the next two days she tossed and turned, clutching at Clef's tunic and crying out. A fever took over and she did not sleep a peaceful moment. Zephyr and then Luna appeared twice and took over while Clef rested. It was on the fading hours of the second day did she finally wake, jolting out of bed. Before anyone could say anything she was up and across the room, cowering in the corner, covered from head to toe in a sheen of sweat. Her eyes were wide and frantic, the pupils dilated and large. Clef could only stare at her until sense came and she straightened up. Exhaustion won at too quickly though and Clef barely caught her as she dropped like a dead weight to the floor again. This time, sleep came easily, and she did not so much as stir when he placed her back on the bed and pulled the sheets up and over her.

"The fever has broken. It shouldn't be long now." And he sat in a close chair to relax, dozing off peacefully.

OoOoOoO

"Tell me Azalea. Aren't you angry with your mother? I mean, after all, the way she treats you and your brother. It seems to us that she doesn't under stand the two of you at all." The blonde haired girl shook her head, slightly confused.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Azalea regarded the woman and two men. The darker haired man sat draped across a large backed chair covered in cloth. He had his eyes closed and looked to be sleeping. The other man was standing next to the woman holding a small music bird on his index finger. The fluttering and beating of wings above her head told her that there were more birds in the room. The woman gave her a soft look, slowly walking up to her, the same way a person would walk up to a frightened animal. She was not frightened. The woman spoke, her voice slightly annoying and high pitched.

"Fear not Azalea. My name is Elise, and," she pointed to the blue haired man standing next to her. "This is Rune. Over there is Isaiah." The woman spoke as softly as she could. Azalea seemed to relax a bit over knowing the peoples' names. If need be, she would tell father and he could hunt them down. If the names were their real names, it all depended on that.

"We don't want to hurt you. We think you deserve more. We want to help you." Azalea was still unsure.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" Azalea made sure not to expose her back side to the three. The man named Rune spoke up this time.

"If we were doing this for us, what would we gain? We feel as if Tristis doesn't belong with such power. She abuses it, and thinks herself so high and mighty. Just look how she has treated you and Azsaruu. You both are strong and smart, and gorgeous, but she treats everyone else better. Doesn't that just make you so angry?" Caught up in the flattery and compliments, Azalea didn't hear the trap close.

"Yes, I'm envious of her. She has everything. She is not so great, why should she be queen? She's not even pretty, and she thinks herself so perfect. I wish she would go away. I wish I could strip her of her powers. Then she wouldn't feel to great would she?!" As Azalea ranted on Elise and Rune exchanged small smiles with one another.

"We can help you Azalea, we only wish to help you reach your potential. Bring her here. We have the power to strip her strengths. Then you can ascend the throne. You may even place your brother as Kin…" Elise was cut off.

"No. He will only stop me. He has a soft spot for mother. He will have no hand in this." Azalea turned to face the two standing.

"Tell me what I need to do."

Isaiah cracked an icy blue eye open. He was drained from the battle he held with the Guru. He had almost got her; they would not have needed to use this pitiful excuse of a girl.

'I can not believe this is actually going to work.' Sliding the eye back closed he slipped off into a dream of swirling dresses and tall marble pillars. And a dark eyed girl descending the large staircase, him waiting at the bottom.

'How have I been reduced to this?'

OoOoOoO

Trist slept on through the night, barely moving at all. Each member of the party came to take watch every now and then or just to see if she had woken yet. A day passed and no change. Zephyr had taken Luna away as she was distraught over her mother's health, thinking she had caused it. It was the early hours of the second day when Azalea morphed out of the shadows in the room, nearly giving Umi and Caldina a heart attack. Clef, becoming more attuned to the young gods popping in and their power signatures, was well aware that she was in the room before she made herself known. She said nothing as she stepped into the light.

"Gee'z! What is with people randomly appearing? Don't you know how to knock?" Umi had a hand to her chest and was heaving heavily. Azalea shot her a glare, but passed the comment, choosing not to respond. After several minutes of heavy breathing on the parts of Umi and Caldina, they left, claiming that Fuu and Hikaru were probably having a difficult time taking care of the baby and Thao, so they were off to help them. As soon as Clef knew they were out of ear shot he asked,

"What are you doing here?" He was ignored. He let it pass, it was her mother in a coma after all, did she really need a reason to visit? After a few moments something struck him.

"Where is Azsaruu?" She started at this, looking up into his lavender eyes with unease.

"He, is…uh… with…father." After the sentence was out she grew more confident.

"Father is half mad with worry, it is only the order of the laws that are keeping him home." Clef judged her story, but could only trust her word. She looked down at her mother's face.

"I'll watch her. I doubt she is going to go very far." Azalea cracked a smile at her own joke, but Clef found no humor. Everyone was tired and on edge with worry and fright, it was no time for jokes. He stood and left, closing the door softly. Suddenly a chill ran up his spine. A feminine voice, quite soft and endearing spoke out in the hall. It was a disembodied voice and it heeded a warning.

_/Turn around! Don't let her alone! Guru, trust your instincts. Hurry NOW!/_

Hurriedly he slammed the door back open to find the room empty. No Azalea and especially, no Tristis. He could only stare, still in shock.

She had been kidnapped from right out under his nose.

OoOoOoO

"I am sorry father. I could not warn him in time." The boy was small, still yet a child with dark read eyes and charcoal grey hair. His skin was alabaster with and undertone of an olive color. He was dressed in shorts and a tunic, his bare feet dirty from being outside. His father pardoned him and sent him on his way.

OoOoOoO

"Good, Good. Now chain her up, we wouldn't want her to get free now would we?" Trist's arms were pulled into an X behind her head and chained that way, hanging her an inch off the floor. Elise turned to Azalea.

"Now tell me exactly what you did. Right down to the breath."

"_Gee'z! What is with people randomly appearing? Don't you know how to knock?" Umi put a hand to her chest and was heaving heavily. Shooting her a glare, she passed the comment, choosing not to respond. After several minutes of heavy breathing on the parts of Umi and Caldina, they left, claiming that the two other knights were having difficulty raising the babies. _

"_What are you doing here?" The Guru asked, but she ignored him. After a few moments he spoke again..._

"_Where is Azsaruu?" She started at this, looking up into his lavender eyes with unease. _

"_He, is…uh… with…father." After the sentence was out she grew more confident._

"_Father is half mad with worry, it is only the order of the laws that are keeping him home." It wasn't a full lie. Oliver was sick with grief, but Azsaruu was not with him. He was busy taking care of Eclipse and Soleil. The Guru looked to be judging her story; he seemed to believe what she said. She looked down at her mother's face._

"_I'll watch her. I doubt she is going to go very far." She cracked a smile at her own joke, but The Guru only frowned more, his brow creasing. He stood and left, closing the door softly. Moving quickly she knew she didn't have much time. As quietly as she could, she flung the covers back revealing the pale form of Trist. She must be wearing one of the knight's clothing because it was odd to her. Shorts, and a barely there tunic with thin straps. It was extremely tight and showed off her navel, but that might have been it just riding up. It was still a disgrace to show so much skin in front of men not her husband. The shorts were just that, short, they came to about mid thigh ,a little higher maybe. Her long thin legs were white carnation pale and covered in sweat as was the rest of her. The peak of her ribs showed through her skin as if she didn't eat enough. Her hair, which was normally down around her shoulder blades was tied up in a messy looking do that sat at the back of her neck. It looked like a birds nest and couldn't believe her mother would allow herself to be seen in such ways. She looked just down right sloppy. Sitting her up, she slung one of her arms over her shoulder, and blew out the candle. Darkness incased the room quickly, and they so left with it. _

"Right down to the very breath. I came straight here and no where else. You promised you wouldn't hurt her. Why are you chaining her up, can't you keep her in a cell or something?" Biting her lip she watched as her mother gave an unconscious groan as her weight (how ever little it was) was placed on her straining shoulder ligaments.

Elise just gave her a sour look, and Rune stepped up behind her, placing handcuff like chains on her own wrists and pushed her towards a door.

"We don't take orders from you anymore. You are of no use to us." Azalea looked up at Rune bewildered and shocked. She had been fooled and taken advantage of. Worst of all, she had given them her mother. They were out the door before she could cry out to her mother, who was stirring, but not yet awake.

OoOoOoO

That is all I'm writing for now. I literally have the entire story planned out now, and it should only be two chapters, with maybe an epilogue. I'm not sure yet, it depends on how I end it. Major twist at the end. And you get to meet Oliver in the next chapter!

Please review! Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

On to one of the few remaining chapters to write and on your part, read

**AN: This was Revised and Edited 09/05/08**

On to one of the few remaining chapters to write and on your part, read.

Disclaimer: I do not own the MKR characters or world; I do own all of my characters and my plot. On with the story. Also:

WARNING:

Slight gore and nudity. Nothing too graphic. I did not know I was putting it in until I wrote it. It is at the end.

Where did we last leave off? oh yah…

OoOoOoO

_Elise just gave her a sour look and Rune stepped up behind her, placing handcuff like shackles on her own wrists and pushed her towards a door._

"_We don't take orders from you anymore. You are of no use to us." Azalea looked up at Rune bewildered and shocked. She had been fooled and taken advantage of. Worst of all, she had given them her mother. They were out the door before she could cry out to her mother, who was stirring, but not yet awake._

OoOoOoO

Having alerted everyone that Trist had been kidnapped, he could only sit and scry. There was a soft knock at the door, barely audible. Umi popped her head in when he did not give an answer.

"You ok? You haven't been out of this room for hours." She walked slowly up to his desk, sitting herself on the edge. He gave her a look which she knew was for sitting on his work, (like she had done so many times before) and told her he was very busy, that it was beyond crucial that Trist be found.

"Also, I have worked far more hours in here then I have now, did you already forget the preparations for the Seasonal Change Festival. We nearly had 300,000 people in the great hall." Umi just rolled her eyes and turned away; facing the window she had first seen Trist at. It all seemed unreal. Trist had become apart of their daily lives, with her wise, jovial eyes, her cryptic words, and quaint laugh. Something seemed uneasy about all of this. Trist was powerful, the most powerful person (besides Hikaru, but that girl just had an amazing will for things.) she had ever met. She was a god; even in her weakened state, she would have fought back. It just didn't make sense.

"How did you say she was kidnapped?" She looked at him over her shoulder. He gave her a sharp look.

"I didn't." His voice was low, as if he didn't want her to hear him. She gave him a quizzical look.

"So, she just…disappeared?" He sighed, but offered no response.

"Well, could she have left? There are a million different places she could want to go to." He just stared at her, his eyes trying to reach something in hers. A frown settled on both their lips.

"You meddle too much." He placed his chin on his hand. She flashed him a coy smile.

"You know you love me though." She then batted her eyelashes a few slow times while still looking over her shoulder. A scowl appeared on his features, his brow bunching together in frustration.

"That I do." He held his hand out for her, and she took it, crawling to sit on is lap like a kitten. He moved a few strands of blue hair out of her face before he spoke.

"You really do get the best of me. Anyhow, it was Azalea. She took Trist, where to, I do not know. Why, I don't know. I'm as much in the dark as you are, perhaps even more then you." She leaned foreword to place her head in the crook of his neck, closing her eyes as he fiddled with her hair. All was silent for a few minutes in relative peace. However, a question was buzzing around Umi's head. It was difficult to admit that Azalea would kidnap her own mother, but again something just didn't add up.

"Clef?" His eyes were closed as well, and he was tracing mellow patterns with her hair on his fingertips. He cracked one eye open.

"Hmm?"

"If Trist is a god, then that means she is vital to these worlds survival. And that means a lot of people know about her, right?" His eyes were narrowed, trying to think of where this was going. Umi decided to help him along.

"So, that means, if someone go missing, a lot people will want, and need to know where said person is." He nodded, still not sure were the girl's ponderings were going.

"Why is it only us worried, us looking? Where are Zeph, Luna, and Azsaruu? Where is Oliver?" She looked sincerely confused, and he could not blame her.

"To tell you the truth, which I'm more partial to then lying, I don't know where her children are. Nevertheless, I know Oliver is probably doing everything in his power to find her. And he can't come here, unless you want Cephiro to drop out of existence, along with all the other worlds." Another, worse confusion clouded over her face.

"I thought our will kept Cephiro here, not some god." He sighed once more.

"The dynamics are very complex. Yes, our will keeps Cephiro here, but as Mokona was the creator, there are gods for everything. Oliver rules over everything we need. He determines where people go after death depending on their life, how events will play out, and so that one person may not 'will' another dead and it be so. He has the use of fire. If you look at the world in all its parts, there are many. When I told you before that Trist has as many children as the world needs, the world has always been in need of many. They each control a special ability, as you have seen. Prince Zephyr controls and has the use of lightening; Princess Luna has wind. Trist is the goddess to everything we like or want. Such as flowers, or birds and animals, and she controls light. Oliver and Tristis combined form what we both need and want. Such as children, trees, or even your physical attributes. Now many physical attributes comes down to parental genes, but ever have a trait that no one in our family has, that would be because of them. So, yes, we rule our world with will, and it is still standing because of the pillars, and now Hikaru, but in truth, there are many parts we've yet to explain." Her eyes were wide for a spilt second before she shook her head.

"I guess that makes a perverse kind of sense." She just stared off into space.

"Also, if it was just one god choosing the outcomes of wars, and rebellions, and reformations, they would all be one sided. Trist and Oliver balance each other out. He is hotheaded, and quick to judge, and has no real mercy. She is levelheaded, calm, and looks for the story behind the tale. Think of them as yin and yang. They balance the world out with good and evil." Clef made to continue but a haughty laugh echoed through out his study. Umi and Clef were up in an instant. There sat Devia, leisurely lounging on a couch, lying on his side, folds of his robes tumbled down his small frame. Felix stood slouching on the back of the sofa. He was leaning his forearms against the back.

"Yes, you should see when Ollie gets tempered. It is a miracle Trist can calm him. Ouch!" Felix pinched Devia in the side when he made his remark. Umi looked ready to murder; Clef was still standing in front of her, staff at the ready, an incantation on his tongue.

"Oh, relax." Devia held his hands up in a mock surrender, rolling his eyes. Felix rolled his eyes at his brother's antics.

"We come in peace. We've merely come to retrieve our mistress, and warn you that our liege has given temporary command to an advisor." He (Devia) sat back and threw an arm over his eyes. The 'what' was about to tear from Umi's mouth when Devia spoke up, turning his head slowly to stare at her, his eyes glowing a bright teal.

"It means little girl, that you are about to be paid a visit you soon shall not forget." He turned back into his arm, his long hair fraying out about him and tangling in soft loops. Felix said not a word.

"Uhh. I have not had a decent night's sleep in these past months. How could Trist do this to us? I swear she'll be the death of me." Still eyeing them suspiciously Clef and Umi only slightly relaxed, Umi cursing herself for not wearing her gem glove. Flicking her eyes back between the door and the two unexpected occupants, she called out:

"I guess that all folks." And like magic words to a portal, Hikaru and Fuu came tumbling in through the door. They looked up sheepishly, and then righted themselves. Clef gave Umi an annoyed look, not expecting any less from her. The two new comers grew very serious when they realized there were to other men in the room. Both were at the ready just about to draw their swords when there was a yell. Four of the six were startled, not having expected the outcry.

"F'lix! Da'via!" In came a mass of a five year old, moving impossibly fast, launching himself at Felix, who in turn caught him and spun in a circle, swing Thao around.

Thao giggled and screamed like a lunatic, finally settling to sit on Felix's hip. Devia reached over, ruffled his untidy hair and cooed over him. Felix handed the toddler over to Devia.

"Now Thao, you are hardly fit to be out of bed. Look at yourself, come, let us get you changed, father will be here soon, and I don't envy the outcome of anyone who will displease him." With that, Devia strutted out of the room, not even bothering to ask for help.

"Ten minutes and counting." He shouted over his shoulder. Felix frowned at him.

"You have five of those ten minutes." Devia turned to glare at him.

"Do you even remember Thao? If so, then don't you remember how difficult it is getting him to change?" Felix just looked at him with an eyebrow raised, and a quirk of the mouth.

"You're a god, figure something out. Four minutes." Devia cursed in another language, which just made Felix laugh. It was a different kind of sound, not harsh, but not soft. Devia disappeared in a whir.

After that, everything happened fast. Felix ushered Clef and Ferio into Clef's study, marring the knights' way in. Umi, whom was still furious from being called a 'little girl', banged her fists on the door, demanding entrance. The door swung open and Felix was in her face. Stunned at the proximity of him, she leaned back.

"Where have you grown up? Did no one ever teach you manners?" He looked her over.

"You can not be from a prominent family, those manners are atrocious. Besides, women are not allowed to part take in such discussions. Please leave." The door was slammed in her face before she could even get a word out. Her jaw just dropped. The word sexism repeated multiply times in her head, along with a few choice profanities. Fuu and Hikaru led her away before she could come to her senses. Devia and Thao met them along the way.

"What are you three doing? Aren't you going to change?" They looked down at themselves. Hikaru was wearing a pair of Capri's and tank top (having just gotten back from riding with Lantis), Fuu was in a soft moss colored dress that touched her ankles, and feathered out, and Umi was sporting a pair of black jeans with a dark blue short sleeved shirt on. Hikaru bore sneakers, Fuu floor slippers, and Umi wore a low ankle boot.

"Is there anything wrong with what we are wearing?" Fuu asked gently. Thao was dressed in a dark red tunic that crossed over his chest, buttoning at the bottom by his left hip. It was outlined in gold, and suited well with his hair. His breeches were a simple black, ending at his ankles. They fell a little lower brushing the tops of his bare tiny feet. His hair was wet and parted down the middle, combed neatly to each side, his bangs brushed sideways over his forehead. He looked them over once, then twice, making sure to take in every detail.

"No, you look fine. You two though, had better get into something more appropriate." He motioned to Hikaru and Umi. Umi made to argue but Hikaru pulled her off, darting away towards their rooms.

It was literally seven minutes when doors began flying open, and the great hall door was slammed open. Mostly everyone was seated except for Devia, who was crouching next to Thao who was playing with a stuffed creature. It almost looked like Mokona, but it had a blue gem, and was black. He bounced it around on the floor, clucking a 'nuu, nuu, naa' every time the toy hit the ground. The man burst through the door in a fury, stopping in the doorway. Felix and Devia stood and offered short bows before returning to what they were dong. Felix was immersed in a deep conversation with Clef and Ferio. The young King looked as if he was very confused, his brows knitting together. Fuu, Umi and Hikaru were discussing the new information they had received from Clef, while deciding their course of action. The knights, following Devia and Felix's examples, all stood, and offered bows. Each person in turn then bowed in some way shape or form.

The entire room turned to face him then. He ran a shaky hand through his locks of red and blonde, pulling at invisible knots. He didn't look disarrayed but he did look as though he hadn't got a good night's sleep in weeks. Dark, purple crescent moons sat underneath his eyes, pulling the skin taunt. His pale rose red eyes jumped from one person to another and so on, obviously placing names to faces. He only decided how fate played out for them, so the knights were sure he knew their names.

He made a unique gesture with his hands and a half moon appeared about two feet away from him, going from one side, and stretching to the far other side. It was made of six pale red circles. From the first circle appeared Zephyr in a flash of lightening. Next was Azsaruu in a surge of darkness. The next circle stayed empty which prompted Zephyr a raised eyebrow, and a knowledgeable look. The next to appear was a boy with short hair like silver tinsel. It looked as if a bunch of stars merged to form his hair, or that moonlight was somehow caught and strung together. The length was long in the front, hanging in his eyes, but was cropped short in the back. He appeared in a flurry of white dust that was written off as snow, but was fine and soft looking. It piled at his feet, clinging to his shoulders and tunic. He nodded to his father and his brothers. Luna was summoned next, the wind whipping up in a frenzy, her shoulder length hair flying about. She gave her father a sour look, but did not step out of the circle, though it was evident, she wanted to go stand near Zeph. The next occupant was summoned in a flash of fire, and was smaller then the rest. He was young, and looked about seven or eight. He had a short Mohawk that was a charcoal color. His vibrant red eyes searched out those of his closest siblings. His soft eyes met the dark red ones of Luna.

Hikaru could see how much the boy wanted to run to his siblings, but he did not move from the circle, only fidgeted. Oliver turned his gaze on to the empty circle. He frowned and reached his arm out, clasping around something invisible. By this time, Devia and Felix were standing, Devia holding Thao, off to the side. The Knights had gone to stand with Clef and Ferio. Lantis, whom had been missing up until a few moments ago, was standing behind Hikaru, a large hand on her shoulder.

Cleft dared think Oliver would do what he thought he was going to do.

"Don't look." He forcefully turned Umi around. Ferio and Lantis followed his lead.

"Cover your ears." Having just broken out of a daze from staring at the gods present in the room, she numbly did what she was told without argument. Having just one or two gods among them was difficult. You kept having to stare at them, take in every small detail, they were so perfect. They each came with a different personality and different looks, making them so diverse yet amazing. They could be everything a person could want. It was over whelming being in their presence, and their attention wasn't even on them.

Oliver frowned even more.

"Father! Don…'t." Azsaruu's plea came too late, drowned out. Oliver ripped his arm back towards his body and a screamed tore through the air. A ripple of magic and energy poured foreword and danced on everyone's nerves. There, in the circle lay the quivering mass of a girl. She had blond hair and dark eyes. Her bare frame was covered in blood, and the muscles were prominent, twitching and shaking under the stress of having just been pulled through worlds. Her arms barely supported her, and her breathing was heavy and fast. Her nerves were too numb with pain, to shot and broken to feel any of it. In the one instant, she lost all feeling in her small body. That was soon forgotten. She began to scream and writhe on the blood soaked floor as her skin grew back, attaching itself back to her nerves and tendons. A lot of her hair began to grow back to, having been shucked like a piece of corn. When the screams died to whimpers and pitiful sobs, Oliver dropped the circles from beneath their feet and they were able to move from them. The smaller of the two new boys skittered up to the elder with wide frightened eyes. Luna raced to Zephyr, burying her head in his cloak, sobbing. He gave his father a flat look, his face deadpanned. Oliver could see the anger rolling behind his eyes. Azsaruu knelt next to his naked sister, petting her hair, calming her through the pain. He whispered small sayings of comfort. Oliver just strutted over to Clef, bowing. He looked to Umi, who had involuntary tears in her eyes. A large lump had formed in her throat. The coppery tang of the blood permeated the room, leaving a heavy feeling in the occupant's stomachs.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Umi ran off out a side door, Hikaru and Fuu following quickly after to care for her. Clef just stared after her, trying his best to ignore the man at his elbow. That was not easily done; it is not easy to forget the man standing at your elbow is a god, king of them all in fact. Reluctantly he turned to Oliver, who still stared at the door the knights disappeared through.

"So that is what she meant. She must have dealt it before she left, and forgot. How silly of her." He spoke in the quietist of murmurs, as if pondering over a fact of some sort. Upon looking down at Clef, the mage could see the gods eyes were filled to the brim with sorrow, worry and anger. The red haired man ran his fingers once more through his mane. Felix and Devia came to stand next to him, still holding Thao. The boy reached out for his father who took him gently. It almost looked as if he (Oliver) was afraid he (Thao) would disappear if he was too coarse with him. Devia was the first to speak up after minutes of them just watching Thao curl in on Oliver's chest, pulling on a long stray lock of hair, gripping it tightly in his pudgy fingers. His eyes closed softly, drifting off into a slow slumber, his mind and heart quite weary.

"It is only a matter of time now. Something must happen, and it will be soon."

OoOoOoO

Ok, so are the lengths of the chapters good? Are they too short? Too long? I need some feedback here. Who is your fave character? And why?

That's all for now. Till next time.

In the next chapter, Trist will be found.


	8. Chapter 8

Final Chapter

Ok, I lied; this is the second to last chapter.

It turned out being longer then one chapter.

. OoOoOoO

It hadn't taken much. The minute Azalea was in clothes, and Umi was through with empting her stomach, chaotic order took place. Azalea clung to her brother, sobbing and weeping, crystal tears slipping down her face. She stuttered out the story of these three people who planed to make her queen, and how they had fooled her into bring Tristis to them, and she dropped into this large torture story of whips and chains, and metal objects used for things that only the imagination could do good. Oliver was seated at the head of the table, staring down at the polished wood. Finally, she was done, and her croaks ceased. Zephyr spoke first, almost immediately.

"What were the names of these people? Surely they must have told you something?" Azalea shrugged.

"They are probably false names." She looked complete wretched. He persisted.

"Still, they may be linked to them somehow." His voice was soft, calming, and low. He took a gentle tone with her and addressed her as nicely as he could. She looked up to stare him in the eye. She began to cry once more when she saw worry, not anger or hate. She stuttered again.

"Um, the woman's name was Elise." Oliver visibly tensed at the name. Azalea took no note of her father's discomfort.

"The blonde haired man's name was Isaiah, and the blue haired man's name, I think, I'm not sure, was Rune." She looked up hopefully and was met with a grim expression. Luna burst out, standing up from her seat next to Zephyr.

"You've got to be kidding me! Those little cowards bested you? Boy would I like to take a chunk out of that woman!" She stood there fuming while the rest of the table just stared at her, waiting for her to explain. Zephyr continued when it was obvious she was too upset over it. He pulled her back into her chair and took her hand in the both of his. She relaxed slightly.

"A few years back, I taken to my bed sick, and Luna looked over things for a while. During the time I was incapacitated, a dark haired man and woman attacked our home." He raised her hand slightly in the air. Oliver was now looking up, his languid eyes intensely staring at Zephyr. Umi saw something behind them akin to murderous rage. Shivering, she returned her attention back to the young god telling the story.

"This was when Luna came in to her power. A god can be forced into their power, or come into it, such as Azalea and Azsaruu. They came into their powers with age. Luna, Eclipse and I were forced into our powers." He looked grim as he mentioned his siblings seemingly forced entry into adulthood.

"Our forces were overwhelmed as we were not expecting to be attacked by anybody as we had not made enemies with anyone, and normalcy is to declare war and tell the people whom are to be fought. It was not strength that overruled us, it was numbers. Birds, of all sizes, some with power, others with weapons. I was able to make my way to her room before they had gotten there, though it had drained me greatly. There was no way I could defend both of us, let alone the entire occupants of the palace. This sickness was a succubus for strength and energy. I was passing in and out of consciousness when all the entrances were invaded. We were a shoe in to be caught. I don't know what happened next, I think I blacked out, but when I came too, I was in bed, with a maid at my side. She smiled gently and said 'it was smart of you to have brought your sister with you when you had left, you would sure to be dead if she had not been there to drive the attackers away.' I knew instantly that she had been forced into her power by her will to protect me." His voice was bordering angry slash annoyed and loving.

"Anyway, when I was well enough, I was able to trace them, and found out who they were. There was nothing I could do to them still in my weakened state, but I swore I would when I grew stronger. I kept an eye on them for some time, making sure they weren't planning anything under my face. They were talking about someone who was envious of mother, but I thought nothing of it. Many gods are envious of mother." His face dropped and he heaved a sigh stating that it made sense now.

"Zephyr…" Oliver's voice nearly had Umi's heart pounding, the god was leaning on his elbows, his intertwined fingers coming to rest just below his eyes. Zephyr met his father's gaze and nodded shallowly. Oliver sighed heavily and sat back, running his fingers once more through his hair.

"You know what this means, don't you? I had not even thought she would backlash against Trist. Trist was, is, mine. I did not think she would go as far as to kidnap her, although Trist made it quite easy for her." The god fell into silence. Luna looked back and fourth between her father and her husband.

"Ok, I can't be the only one missing something here." She was ignored, which flustered her quite a bit, but a hand on her back settled her. Oliver passed his gaze to Clef.

The boy with the silver hair, introduced as Eclipse, looked as if he was working out an equation in his head. He blinked rapidly in succession. The smaller boy with the wild rice hair, who had been introduced as Soleil, yawned widely, placing his head on the table, closing his eyes. It was obvious the adrenaline had worn off, and was leaving the boy more tired then he had started out.

His eyes drifted closed, and Eclipse placed his hand on the boy's back.

Eclipse looked to Clef.

"I take it you have been scribing. Have you made any findings?" Clef shook his head, eyes downcast. Oliver stuck his two cents in there.

"Tell me, Master Mage. The power insignia wasn't familiar? Only you and I know it for its true owner. Zephyr has discovered the answer through research, but we know by instinct." Clef didn't quite understand, but it was a clue. Gods could not tell things that determined fate directly to mortals, but they could drop hints, and this was a big one. Umi took his hand under the table, squeezing his hand reassuringly. Whether it was to reassure her or him was questionable.

"There is something over her, I can not sense nor see her." There was a snort.

"Surely master Eclipse, I could have told you that. Prince Zephyr asked me to find your mother before this incident, and even then I could not see her." The room's temperature dropped a few degrees as the heat was sucked from it. Said heat was being used to fuel a rather frightening glare form Oliver. The breath from everyone appeared on the air in thick clouds and shivers wracked many a bodies.

"And you didn't think to tell someone of this?" Oliver's tone swore to punishment more deadly then any could think, but Devia did not break under the threat.

"Prince Zephyr knew, I thought that was enough. If anyone were to sense something amiss, it would be the Crown Prince, and he is not tied to a throne to keep him from helping." It was an unknown phrase of words that passed his lips before he could think and Oliver was on the immortal. His fingers were wrapped around Devia's throat who choked for air. Felix had Oliver by the back of his neck instantly, his eyes a bright teal. Eclipse was on his feet as well, helping his younger brother up from being knocked over by Oliver and ready to be of use if necessary. Thao whined nosily at having been dumped rather abruptly on the floor from his father's lap.

Hikaru saw it first, then Umi. They were quick to react, relying on their instincts then their intelligence. The hand was directed at Felix under Oliver's other out stretched arm.

It grew colder in seconds, the air becoming hard to breathe. Luna and Zephyr were to their feet in an instant. Combining their strengths, they were able to push Felix back away from their father and have him let Devia go. Devia, having already seen what was to happen, lurched to the floor.

"Water Dragon!"

"Withdraw!"

The fire with which Oliver intended to harm his foe with was pulled across the table to form a small ball of flames in the vicinity or Hikaru's hands, her words still stuck in her throat, shocked at being able to complete the spell with out speaking. Umi reacted on the offensive, summoning fourth her magic to dispel the flame. The large water structure never reached its mark.

A small child, standing just to the left of his father, held his hands out in front of him, his hands forming a triangle. The water attack twisted itself into a braid and flowed slowly through the small opening between the boys fingers disappearing as it went.

The boy's eyes were open merely a fraction as the entirety of the water went. When it was gone completely, his hands dropped to his sides.

Luna and Zephyr appeared at his side, their moves running through both their minds they were so connected that it looked to be a well practiced event.

They caught Thao as he passed out, tilting backwards and falling.

Most everyone was on their feet except for Azsaruu and Azalea by this time. Luna took the boy and asked Hikaru if she would take them to his room. Hikaru mutely nodded, walking with the goddess out the main doors. Zephyr glared at his father.

"Strike two. He's the youngest and this is your fault."

They all seated themselves, spaces missing in the circle signified where Hikaru, Luna and Thao had been.

Umi couldn't tear her eyes away from Oliver. He was an imposing force, and his eyes weren't even set to hers. Just as suddenly as that thought floated across her mind, his eyes lifted to meet hers. She jumped in her seat, and butterflies filled her stomach. A nervous feeling rose in her chest at the hopeless look in the god's eyes. Upon sensing her unease, the god gave her a small smile.

'_Fear not child, no harm will come to you. You have much to worry about as of now; you should not have to deal with us troublesome gods.' _She raised an eyebrow at his thoughts as they planted themselves in her head. What did he mean by them?

After some careful planning, and wise input from each of the gods, it was decided that a small group including the knights, Zephyr, Azsaruu, Felix, and Devia would all go. It was after an argument that it was said Devia would accompany the group, against Felix's wishes, but the group needed some way to find Trist.

The main doors opened and three figures entered. Luna sat herself next to Zephyr holding their son. He sucked contently on his fist. His maroon eyes blinked up at Umi. He had a full head of dark downy hair that Umi herself, Hikaru and Fuu had taken to combing at least three times to make sure knots were out.

"Zeph, I want to go to. It is partly my fault that mother is in this situation." He gave her a stern look before turning away.

"I can help. I don't want to be left waiting her to hear if you fail or not." She looked panicked. Her son grasped onto a few of her loose hair, wrapping his pudgy fist around the lock. The fear was evident in her eyes. She feared only a small amount for her mother. The most she feared about was that she could not be there to help him should he get hurt. She looked in the opposite direction when he would not give in, tears in her eyes. She cradled her child, gently skimming her fingertips over his eye lips and tracing his facial features.

(Umi's POV)

It was time. We were standing in small groups making last minute decisions and saying good bye. Oliver as assured us the people that had kidnapped Trist were immortal and that only Zephyr, Felix, and Azsaruu would be able to kill them. I stood off to the side with Clef. We just stood there, not yet ready to say good bye. He refused to believe that I could die here if anyone should turn against us or slip up. Lantis and Lafarga had readily agreed to coming, but Clef said he could only get the three of us in without being detected. The gods would have to get themselves in.

This was the battle of our life. This is what decided the matter of life or death. Peering about the room, I gauged everyone. Was it only me who didn't feel as though this was as serious as everyone was playing it up to be?

Luna stood in front of Zephyr, handing him their son. Zephyr held the child high up and lowered him back down to rest against his chest. The baby squealed with laughter, completely unaware that his father may never return to him. They looked to be such an odd couple. Zephyr with his dark hair and eyes and pale skin, Luna with her blonde hair, red eyes and bronzy skin. Now that I really looked her over, I realized she had taken on the form of a sixteen year old. She wore a short, deep blue tunic that barely ended at her navel with tight charcoal grey pants with a large amount of buckles going down both legs. She was barefoot. Zephyr wore something that seemed to be familiar to traditional Japanese formal wear.

He wore an olive green michiyuki with a white tank top that was so tight, I could see the definition in his abs. The pale skin of his arms did about just as much justice to his looks as his do his firm muscles.

He wore a pair of black hakamas. The only thing off with the outfit was a pair of boots and not zori. He wore two gold hoops in his right ear and one in his cartilage.

After a few moments of Luna just watching the father and son, she threw herself at him.

I was able to catch brief bits of their conversation.

"Please, I want to help." She looked into his eyes, her arms still pressed against his chest.

Would it be considered eves dropping if they were speaking out loud?

"You can help by staying here, staying out of danger." She shook her head, tears already on her voice.

"Zeph, _please_! What if you get hurt? I don't want to lose you."

"No. That is precisely my thinking in keeping you out of danger. I could not bear to live without you should you get hurt." He paused for a breath, judging his words before he said them.

"And should I not return, you must look after Taro. He will be my only child. Should I die, he automatically inherits my place, and will take the throne when he comes of age."

This was personal, I shouldn't be listening.

As if I had spoken those words out loud, Zephyr's head snapped upward and his serious gaze met mine.

I turned my watch back to Clef, taking his hand in mine. Life was different when you had someone you worried about. You constantly wished they never felt pain or suffering, you would do anything for them, go to any lengths. You would sacrifice anything for them, even your life.

Then you had children and you couldn't go off sacrificing yourself for your love, you had a third party to worry about.

Life was becoming increasingly difficult to manage.

Oliver stood with his younger children, Eclipse holding the young boy's hand. As made famous by the god, he ran his fingers through if wild locks of red and blonde.

A few strands caught on the earring in his left ear. The silver dangling star and moon had been over looked in the man's apparel.

Studying him more closely, his black tunic seemed to shine in the light giving it an almost green look. He wore a simple silver chain around his neck with nothing but a white feather hanging from it. That was peculiar. Why a feather? He had earrings in both ears, the one in his right a dangling sun with a small hoop at the top in the cartilage.

His pants billowed down to his ankles, brushing the tops of his sandal clad feet. He wore a pale red over coat the hung down to his knees, a thin black sash keeping his tunic closed and in place.

He was handsome, but not at all what I had pictured when Trist had told us about him.

He seemed to be better looking then my imagination was able to create. Half of me wondered what the entirety of him looked like. That half was bent on creating images that I pushed from my mind quickly. I felt heat spread across my face when four of the gods looked my way, each with a different face.

Zephyr seemed somewhat indifferent, but looked as if he was horrified at the imagery.

Devia grinned like a Cheshire cat and nudged my mind. Indistinctly, I thought I heard him say 'If only you knew.' Felix looked down right annoyed and pinched Devia. Oliver stared me down with a raised eyebrow and a smug look.

'Damn ego, I bet he feeds on attention like that.'

"You should keep your thoughts to yourself, you may scar my son should he see something to that nature again." I jumped, turned red and squeaked when Oliver appeared at my side. He seemed to glide along the ground as he came to stand next to Clef. He gave Clef a slight bow who returned the gesture.

"Master Mage."

"Your Highness."

It wasn't my fault those things came to mind, Trist was at as much fault as I. She would explain things like the texture of his skin, and the soft hardness of his body that included his skin and muscles. And she went into an abridged version as to why she had so many children in such a short span of time.

Oliver grinned.

"I will have a word with my bride. She should keep such things between us and not torment you so." I couldn't help but give him an embarrassed beam.

His face grew serious as he turned to Clef.

"I advise you keep the girl here. Should she take a wound, you may lose more then you think you will." Clef stared at him, seeming to try and read the god's mind.

What was with these oblique clues? It was becoming very tiring.

Clef then turned to stare at me. Oliver gave him a nudge toward me and something clicked in his eyes.

"Jeez, it only took him forever. I swear, I saw it last week. Mother has known about it since she dealt it out, she was just waiting for it to take root. I'm surprised that it doesn't have a soul yet." Luna drawled out, half turned in Zephyr's arms.


End file.
